


A Christmas Favor

by afleetoffoxes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afleetoffoxes/pseuds/afleetoffoxes
Summary: In an attempt to get his parents off his back, Felix says he’s bringing home his boyfriend for Christmas. 
Except that… he doesn’t have a boyfriend. 
So, he asks his best (and arguably his only) friend: Locus.





	1. A Deal Struck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izzybutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybutt/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> This is a Christmas present for the lovely [Izzybutt](http://http://izzybutt.tumblr.com), my partner in Lolix crime and the person who never seems to run out of ideas. You're too good to me, my dear. I hope this fulfills some of your Lolix needs. Buon Natale! 
> 
> Drop by my askbox over at my Tumblr - [AlopexTheFox](http://alopexthefox.tumblr.com) \- if you feel like sending a request or a prompt.
> 
> And have a wonderful holiday everyone!

“No.”

“Oh Locus, come _on_ ,” Felix whined, flopping dramatically onto Locus’ bed. “I don’t want to go home alone for Christmas.”

“You’re not asking me to join you, Felix. You’re asking me to pretend to be your boyfriend for the holidays,” Locus replied tersely without even glancing up from where he was typing on his laptop. He took a deep breath, letting it out as he rubbed his fingers over the scars on his nose. “You’ve dated lots of people. Ask one of them to be your pretend partner for a week.”

“I can’t, asshat, they’ve mostly been shitty one-shot relationships for sex and fun. I need someone who knows _me_ to fool my parents, _not_ how I like it in bed. You know you’re kind of my best slash only friend. I mean, besides Emily. And Mason. And Kimball-” Locus forced out a harsh breath, effectively cutting Felix’s blathering off. “Anyways, who knows me better than you?” Felix asked him like it was the most obvious thing in the world - which, yeah, it kind of was.

“I’m touched,” Locus said, his voice deadpan.

“Shut up. Look, we’ve been friends for what? Twenty years?-”

“Eleven-”

“Same thing-”

“No, it’s-”

Felix huffed, throwing his arms in the air even though Locus still wasn’t paying attention to him. “Whatever! The point is: you know me and you know my family. You know what to expect.” He rolled over onto his stomach and swung his feet in the air. “And my parents love you. It’d be so easy to bring you home this year as my boyfriend.”

“Oh would it?” Locus asked, his voice uninterested.

“Come on! You come to my place for Christmas every year anyways. The only difference is-”

“The only difference is lying to your parents,” Locus cut him off. “Where did this even come from anyways? Why the sudden urgency to bring home a significant other?” He was still typing away at his computer, hardly showing any sign that he cared about the conversation at all and it made Felix scowl.

He sighed dramatically and rolled again, back onto his back, staring at the dorm room ceiling. “Well, the other night I was talking to my mom, right? Just telling her when we’d be leaving to drive home for the holiday and shit. Well she starts talking about Megan and Mason and how she’s so happy that the _newlyweds_ will be coming home for Christmas and she jumps on me out of nowhere. Suddenly it’s all ‘when are you going to settle down and introduce someone nice to your father and I’ and ‘Megan’s so happy - we want you to be happy too!’ It was a _nightmare_ , Locs,” Felix huffed, gesturing in the air as he spoke. “So I told her you and I had started dating and she was-”

“You did _what_?” Locus growled, spinning around in his chair and finally giving Felix the attention he felt he deserved.

He tilted his head back as far as his neck would allow, looking at Locus upside down. “I told her I was bringing you home as my boyfriend,” he said matter-of-factly. “You were coming home with me anyways and it was too short notice to find someone else.”

“You said it was because you needed someone who knew you-”

Felix smiled a little, his usual charming smile, to try and smooth over his next words. “Well, yeah, but this is also the most convenient solution.”

Locus was not buying it. “So you told her all of this before even asking me?” His voice was low now, threatening, and if Felix hadn’t known Locus for eighteen -or however many years it was - years he might have actually been intimidated. As it was, Locus threatening Felix was nearly a part of their daily routine.

“Yeah but you’re _such_ a great friend, I knew you’d be fine with it,” Felix said, gracing Locus with his best smile, the one he used to get all the best things he wanted.

Unfortunately, Locus had always been very good at denying him.

“Then you can explain things to your mother,” he said, turning back around to his laptop. “I think I’ll be spending Christmas here this year.”

Felix bolted up from the bed, swiveling to stare at the back of Locus’ head. “What!? No! No, no, no! Come _on_ , Locus, pl-” he cut off sharply, nearly shoving his fist in his mouth. But Locus had already heard him, had already spun around with the tiniest smirk, looking as smug as anything.

“What was that?”

Felix grumbled and turned away from his stupid best friend and his stupid face. No way was he going to give him the satisfaction. “Nothing. Get your fucking hearing checked,” he snapped.

“Felix.” Locus was staring at him, his smile curling up like he knew he was going to get his way. But he wondered if that would do it, if saying that one little word that he despised might actually settle this whole mess.

With all the reluctance of pulling teeth, Felix managed to ground out a quiet, “please.”

Locus gave him a rare grin before swiveling around in his chair and continuing his typing. The room was quiet for several minutes, the only sound was Locus’ keyboard clicking. Finally, Felix had had enough.

“So you’ll do it? You’ll come see my parents for Christmas?”

“No.”

Felix howled, throwing himself back onto the bed and snatching up Locus’ pillow. He threw it at his _former_ \- there was no way they were still friends, Felix was calling the whole fourteen years off - friend but Locus hardly flinched as it collided with him and fell uselessly to the floor.

“You’re a rotten sonofabitch, you know that?” Felix growled, his face flushed with embarrassment and frustration because Locus did _not_ play fair.

“So you’ve said,” Locus murmured, back to mostly ignoring Felix as he flipped through a textbook. He’d been trying to write some kind of paper when Felix had burst in with his proposal and he could tell Locus was starting to get frustrated with it. He was hunched over his book, shoulders tense and his jaw jumping with what was clearly annoyance. Really, Felix didn’t know why Locus didn’t just ask him for help.

He didn’t like to brag - okay, who was he kidding; he _loved_ to brag - but Felix was wicked fucking smart. “Gifted” his high school teachers had called him. Gifted but lazy. Keeping up the grades didn’t seem worth it to Felix when he knew he could easily ace anything they put in front of him. It was so _boring_ to fill in the homework or even participate in some of the tests. But by the time he and Locus had packed up from their sleepy hometown of Charon and headed for the Armonia University of Chorus, Felix had come up with a plan for all his brains. With all his charismatic charm and his apparent “heart of gold,” Felix wormed his way into several social circles and word got around that he could be paid to write papers for students - some classes excluded of course, he was smart but he wasn’t learning medical terminology overnight for a one time essay. He was smart about it, he could hit any letter grade a student wanted - for an appropriate price - and he kept his grades low enough to avoid suspicion. Really, who’d think that the guy in the back of the lecture hall painting his nails was actually a genius behind a cheating scandal? He made a nice little fortune off of it and he’d been going strong for four years. 

He’d offered to help Locus before but his friend was “principled” and didn’t want Felix cheating for him. Really though, what was one paper over hours of grinding teeth? It’s not like he’d make Locus pay. They’d never exchanged money in their friendship, sticking strictly to the currency of favors. It worked for them, so all Felix would’ve asked for was a -

 _Oh_.

A grin spread across his face that would have put the Chesire Cat to shame and he sidled up next to Locus and leaned against his desk. Locus stiffened, shoulders like stone now with the proximity. “I’ll write your paper for you,” Felix hummed, tapping his fingers lightly on the desk.

“I can write my own paper, Felix,” Locus grumbled, pushing the book aside so he could focus on his laptop.

Felix gave a condescending shake of his head. “You’re not _listening_ , Locs. I’ll finish this paper for _and_ write two more for you. _If_ you play House with me for one week on Christmas break.” It was a good deal, Felix was being far more generous than normal. Locus knew that.

Locus also knew that Felix was desperate.

“Five papers.”

“ _What_?” Felix stared at Locus like he’d just grown a second head. “That’s crazy! Three,” he demanded.

“Five and I get to choose which ones you write - you’re not getting out of this by claiming my calculus homework counts. _Or_ you can go back to Charon without me and listen to your parents whine about your inability to keep a stable relationship.” Locus had always said he was a bad actor but the way he stared at his laptop, pretending he didn’t give a flying fuck whether Felix took the deal or not was scary good. Or maybe he really _didn’t_ care. Either way it made Felix’s blood boil.

“Rotten sonofabitch,” he grumbled under his breath. “You’ve got to actually _try_ and act like a boyfriend would, you got that? No one’s going to buy it if you decide to be an assclown.”

“I’m perfectly aware of how a good partner should act, Felix. If I commit to this, you’ll have yourself a boyfriend until we leave Charon.” Locus was looking at him now, giving Felix his complete attention. He knew Locus was good for his word, had based many decisions on it in the past and he didn’t doubt Locus would come through for him.

Honestly, the whole thing made him feel nervous rather than confident. But he didn’t have time to reconsider it. They’d be on holiday in two days and Felix had already told his parents they were heading home then.

Oh well.

“Deal?” Locus asked, sticking his hand out at Felix.

Felix rolled his eyes and shoved his hand in Locus’. “Fuck sakes. Deal. Now move so I can finish this goddamn paper. What’s it even on?” But when he looked, Locus was already at the door and shrugging on his jacket. “Where are you going?” Felix asked, bewildered.

“Out. The rubric is open. You’ll figure it out. I’ll be back soon, darling.” And then he was gone, shutting the door to his dorm room with a quiet click.

Felix flushed brightly, ready to rip Locus a new one until he realized it’d be pointless - he was gone and Felix was too eager to get his damn essay done to chase after him.

 _Darling_.

His chest felt tight and his face was surely sporting an alarming shade of red. All from one little word.

“Oh no.”

It was going to be a long holiday.

\- - - - -

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay with this?” Emily asked as she sat cross-legged on Felix’s bed and refolded Felix’s clothes from where he’d tossed them uncaringly into his duffle.

“It’s fine, Ems. Drop it,” Felix mumbled, grabbing his laptop from his desk to throw it towards his bed. He’d met Emily Grey in his freshman year at AU and had fallen for the girl’s sharp mind and flair of manic energy. When Felix had let her in, he was just assuming that she was coming by for their weekly movie and manicures before he left in the morning. He’d figured out very quickly that she wasn’t there for fun.

She chewed on her lip for a few thankfully quiet moments before, “It’s just that you’ve been in love with Sam since-”

“I don’t _love_ him-” 

“-I’ve known you. I’m just worried this whole faking a relationship thing will get your hopes up, Isaac-”

“I hate it when you call me that, you know-”

“- I’m _worried_ about you, don’t talk over me,” Emily scolded. She was watching him, her glasses making her eyes look even bigger, and Felix huffed out a sharp breath. “Just be careful, okay?”

He nodded and she seemed to finally drop the subject and settled back on his bed, shaking a jar of purple nail polish at him expectantly.

\- - - - -

If he felt like being honest, Felix had been thinking of nothing else since making the deal with Locus. Felix had finished his paper by the time Locus returned from… wherever the hell he’d been, waltzing back in the dorm with shopping bags on his arms and an annoyed look on his face.

“I hate malls,” he’d mumbled, piling the bags away in his closet, away from Felix’s sight, and shrugging off his long coat. Then he’d picked up the papers Felix had just printed, still warm from the machine, and read them over. “I forget that you actually do excellent work when you’re motivated,” he’d said, grey eyes drifting over the pages. “Thank you, dear.”

Color had burst over Felix’s cheeks again and his spine had felt rigid from the innocent little word. “Why are you _doing_ that? We haven’t even left for my parents' place yet!” Felix had squawked, turning away so _maybe_ Locus wouldn’t see the red tint of his face.

“We won’t be believable if we don’t practice, Felix. You think you can just act like we’ve been together for months like turning on a switch?” Locus had asked, pausing his reading to look up for a moment. “How long did you tell your mother we’d been dating?”

“I didn’t,” Felix had ground out, willing the color out of his cheeks. But Locus had gone back to reading and wasn’t paying his colorful face any attention.

“We’ll have to come up with a timeline, I’m assuming. I’ll leave that to you. You’re a far better actor,” he’d said, laying the paper back down on the desk. “When do we leave?”

\- - - - -

Felix whined as he heard a heavy knock on his door, burying himself deeper into his cocoon of blankets. Thankfully, the knocking stopped and he was left in silence.

Until about thirty seconds later when his phone rang, blaring Locus’ ringtone.

He groaned, sticking an arm out through the blankets to grab the offending object off of his table. “What?” he whined, giving off a loud groan when he looked at his bedside clock and saw the time. “It’s 5 AM, Locus! What do you _want_?”

“Let me in. We’re leaving for Charon,” he said, his voice rumbling through the phone - Felix remembered vaguely that they were supposed to leave that morning. He sounded tired, unusual for Locus - the asshole was normally up at the ass crack of dawn, who _does_ that - and Felix took silent pleasure in that.

Ending the call, Felix forced himself out of bed, slipping on a pair of jeans over his boxers and heading for the door. Locus stood there, dressed and looking sharp in his sweater and jacket - if a little tired - with his hair pulled back in a loose bun and his duffle at his side. “Give me your keys and get dressed. Meet me at your car when you’re done. I’ll drive the first leg so you can sleep.”

Rubbing at his bleary eyes, Felix reached for the keys and dropped them into Locus’ open hand. Then he was off down the hall, heading for the stairs and to the carpark. Felix turned back to his room and hauled on the sweater he’d thrown on top of his packed bag the night before when Emily left and hefted his duffle over his shoulder along with a hoodie and, with one last thought, his pillow for good measure. If Locus was going to be weirdly nice and let Felix sleep for the first few hours then he wasn’t about to complain.

He locked up and let his tired legs carry him down the stairs and out into the cool early morning. The snow had come a few days before, covering everything in a light dusting enough to give it that Christmas-y appeal that people loved. People that were not Felix. He’d always hated the cold but it was especially distasteful since he’d lost his jacket last February - it’d been an accident really, how was he supposed to know that it could literally fucking _melt_ if you left it too close to the heater?

Locus was just loading his bag into the trunk of Felix’s Sonata when he tiptoed his way across a patch of ice, teeth chattering the whole way. “Do you still not have a jacket?” he asked, surely already knowing the answer as Felix was without one and _shivering_.

“No, I fucking don’t, thank you!” Felix griped, tossing his duffle at Locus and teetering towards the passenger door. Inside, he was surprised to see a pillow, a blanket, and a thermal mug of what he could only assume was coffee. “Uh,” Felix stammered, looking over the car as Locus was coming around to the driver’s side. “You made me a nest,” he pointed out, but it sounded almost like a question to his ears.

“It’s going to be dark for another few hours. You’ll be able to get some sleep,” Locus told him, shrugging off the statement and climbing in. Felix followed, settling into the cozy spot Locus had made for him. The seat was pushed back as far as it could go to let Felix stretch out and the car had been started to let warm air circulate. The whole vehicle smelled like coffee and faintly of whatever tea Locus had made himself in his own travel mug. 

It was like a little slice of heaven for Felix.

As Locus pulled out of the stall, Felix started situating himself for sleep, setting his pillow against the window to lean on and Locus’ pillow behind his head. It smelled like him - musky and earthy, like the bodywash he wore and the tea he drank - and Felix pressed his nose in with a hum. He was out before they’d even made it a block.


	2. Day 1: Car Rides, Feelings, and Savage Beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is technically late. I'd hoped to have this posted yesterday and hopefully have a chapter up every day until New Years but I'm now working all week. Hopefully postings will be every second day.
> 
> Merry Christmas and thank you all for your lovely comments!
> 
> Drop by my askbox over at my Tumblr - [AlopexTheFox](http://alopexthefox.tumblr.com) \- if you feel like sending a request or a prompt.
> 
> Happy Holidays, loves!

As Locus drove down the quiet highway, his music on low so as not to disturb Felix, he questioned why he’d agreed to his current situation in the first place.

Of course he enjoyed spending Christmas with the Gates family - he’d been doing it ever since his mother had passed and the Gates’ were always welcoming of him. But that wasn’t why he’d agreed. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to spend the holidays locked away in his dorm even if he hadn’t - he couldn’t imagine missing out on the Gates’ warm home and their many traditions that year. It wasn’t even because Felix had offered to do his assignments for him - he was no genius the way Felix was but he was more than capable of doing them on his own. He had very much enjoyed the particularly shrill squawking Felix had done when he’d sweetened the deal though, even if it was just for Locus’ pride.

No, he’d been quite ready to refuse the deal because Locus did not need that kind of torture that Christmas. He didn’t need Felix pretending to be his, pretending to be a loving boyfriend. He was not a masochist. 

And then he thought about it. Having Felix all to himself for a week. Having Felix hang off of his arm for a week. How would it feel to kiss him?

So Locus said yes.

Okay, so maybe he was a masochist.

But he was smart about it - or at least as smart as he could be in his situation. He took as much as he could get from Felix out of the deal. He knew Felix was desperate but he truly hadn’t expected him to cave so easily. Honestly, if the situation were reversed, Locus was certain Felix would make Locus give just as much, if not more.

But now he found himself in Felix’s car, his seat stretched back to accommodate his long legs, a thermos of tea within his reach, and the dual sounds of Frank Sinatra and Felix’s quiet breathing.

After a few hours, when it was just starting to get light out, Locus pulled over in a sleepy little town with a gas station and a nearby McDonalds. He left the car idling so the heat would stay on for Felix and headed in for the restroom and breakfast. When he came out with tea in one hand and a bag of breakfast sandwiches and hash browns in the other, Felix was sitting up, swaddled in Locus’ blanket and drinking his thermos of coffee.

“Oh my god. _Vanilla_. You’re a saint,” Felix told him with something strongly resembling a moan. Locus tried very hard not to think about that. “It’s perfect and it’s still warm and everything.”

Locus handed him the bag of food while he buckled his seatbelt. He’d taken care in preparing Felix’s morning coffee that day, using his best thermal mug and filling it with boiling water beforehand so it wouldn’t leech the heat from the coffee. With a lapse of judgement, he’d added the shot of vanilla to it if only because he knew Felix would be pleased.

It wasn’t normally like him to be so giving when it came to Felix. Yes, they were old friends and Felix was one of the few people that Locus actually trusted in his life but this was an unusual level of care for him. He usually tried to keep a little distance between them, a practice he’d been doing for years while he tried to get past the odd little crush he’d developed for his best friend. But he’d been practicing to be Felix’s boyfriend - he’d never hear the end of it if he screwed up their ruse by being a “bad actor” as Felix liked to tell him - so he’d made coffee, which wasn’t so bad. A boyfriend would do that, even a best friend would. But then he’d gathered a blanket and pillow so Felix could nap. Well, he reasoned to himself, that was so Felix wasn’t grumpy the entire drive. Then he’d gone and woken up his friend and Felix had opened the door. His hair had been mussed from sleep, his eyes tired and bleary, his torso bare except for his tattoos and a few sleepmarks, and his jeans slung low on his hips like he’d dressed in a hurry.

Locus would admit his brain had short-circuited for a moment at that and he found himself offering to drive the first few hours so Felix could go back to sleep. Then he’d left like a bat out of hell to get the car ready and let Felix put a shirt on. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Felix half naked before but there was something about trying to act like his boyfriend that made Locus crazy because he’d suddenly wanted to pull Felix closer and-

“Do you want me to take over?” Felix asked, cutting through his thoughts. He was looking over at Locus expectantly. His eyes looked much more awake than they had been that morning when Locus had woken him up, his hair was still messy from sleep, but at least he’d put on a sweater. Still, he looked too… Felix. And Felix never looked less than stunning. “What are you staring at, weirdo?”

Locus rolled his eyes and turned back to the road, pulling the car out of the empty parking lot. “You’ve got drool on your cheek,” he lied just for the satisfaction of feeling Felix’s glare on him while he scrubbed at his face in embarrassment. “Eat. We’ll switch in another hour or so.”

Felix looked down at the bag in his lap and tore it open, grinning at the sight of breakfast. “Oh my god, coffee _and_ food. I’ve died, haven’t I?” he asked though Locus was fairly certain he was talking to himself. He was stuffing his face in moments, chomping down on eggs, bacon, and bagel, the way Locus knew he liked it.

He was surely in way over his head.

They pulled over in the next town and Felix took over, decisively turning off Locus’ “grandpa music” and putting on some sort of pop music. They talked for a little while - or Felix talked and Locus responded - and decided on their story for Felix’s parents but eventually Locus let his eyes drift shut and he was lulled to sleep by Ke$ha, the swaying vehicle, and Felix’s quiet chatter.

\- - - - -

When he finally woke up again a few hours later, Locus looked around to see that they were entering the limits for Purge, the small town that clung to the edges of Charon. Calling it a town might have been too nice. Really, all it was was a convenience store, a few houses, and two farms but it refused to let the town of Charon envelope it no matter how many years passed. It didn’t actually have a school either so kids would have to catch a yellow bus to Charon Public or Charon Community High. Locus would know; it was where he’d grown up and how he’d finally been put in Felix’s class. 

He’d been an annoyance at first but Locus had quickly learned that that was just how Felix was, whether he liked you or not. But he’d definitely liked Locus for some reason. Locus had watched him from afar since the first grade, never venturing into the group of children that Isaac Gates commanded around the playground - he’d known even back then that Isaac was a force to be reckoned with. He’d only found out in the seventh grade why the strange boy who talked to everyone had never talked to _him_. 

He’d walked into class on the first day and seen Isaac sitting in the back of class next to the only empty seat available so he’d taken a deep breath and headed that way. He’d felt Isaac’s eyes on him as he sat and stowed away his bag but he refused to be the one to speak first after seven years of being ignored. Turned out he didn’t need to break the ice; Isaac was going to smash it with a hammer.

“Are you new here?” the scrawny boy had asked, leaning across the gap between their desks in what Locus had thought was a little dramatic - little did he know that Felix thrived on dramatics.

“No. I’ve been attending school here since the first grade,” Locus told him with a tone that suggested Felix was a moron - he’d improved that tone over the years.

“What? I’ve never seen you before.” Locus had felt the implication that if Isaac Gates didn’t know who he was, no one did.

Locus had left the conversation open, choosing to face the front of the class and ignore the boy who had all of Charon Public’s seventh grade - and maybe other grades, Locus didn’t know how far the boy’s influence had spread - wrapped around his pinkie finger.

He didn’t realize that he’d provided Felix with a challenge and, even at a young age, Felix loved a challenge.

“I’m Felix,” the boy had whispered, leaning across the gap again when Mr. Flowers wasn’t looking.

“Your name is Isaac,” Locus had pointed out, scribbling notes into his workbook.

Felix had scoffed, blowing his feathery bangs out of his eyes. “Isaac _Felix_ Gates. I don’t go by Isaac.” He’d said the name with disdain, like it personally offended him in some way.

Locus was going to ignore him, to raise his hand and answer the question Mr. Flowers had just asked the class, but he’d thought about what Felix said. He’d never heard of someone going by something that wasn’t their first name and the thought intrigued him. He’d never liked the name Sam much; it didn’t feel right, didn’t suit him. Felix hadn’t liked the name Isaac, so he chose not to be Isaac. Maybe he could do that too.

“Sam Locus-Ortez,” he’d told Felix then. “Locus.” Felix had grinned, like he knew he’d hooked Locus for life. And the rest was history.

“Locs, you okay?” Felix asked now and Locus was pulled back to the present. He tore his eyes from the corner store he’d been watching come around the bend and looked at Felix. He was frowning, looking like he was concerned. “Where’d you go, man?”

“Nowhere,” Locus told him, hoping to cut the conversation off there. As always with Felix, Locus should have known better.

“Do you want to stop in?”

Felix asked that question every year, every single time they drove to Charon. Locus knew it was his way of caring, of offering Locus a way to step back into his old life. But Locus wasn’t ready - didn’t know if he’d ever be ready - so his answer was the same every time they drove past Purge.

“Your parents are expecting us.”

And Felix kept driving despite the fact that the Gates’ would understand them being a little late.

\- - - - -

Eventually Felix pulled up in front of the house and cut the ignition. He drew in a heavy breath and let it out in a rush as he looked at Locus. “You ready to do this?”

Locus could see the ridged lines of his shoulders, the way the tendons in his neck pulled taut with stress. Felix was worried. Felix was never worried about visiting his parents and never worried about getting up on stage to put on an act. So to say this threw Locus for a bit of a curve was an understatement. He wanted to reach out and rub his shoulders and tell him everything was going to be fine. He didn’t do that.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can tell them we broke up if you’re too scared-”

It’d been the right thing to say as Locus had known it would be. All one had to do was give Felix a challenge, a “bet you can’t do it because…” and Felix was off. This time was no exception as Felix forced the tension from his body and gave Locus a spitfire grin.

“Please. Trying to get out of this so soon? You’ve still got six more days of this, unless you don’t want me to write those essays for you,” Felix teased. Locus shook his head with a small quirk of his lips and climbed out of the car.

“You go get the door, I’ll grab the bags,” told him, shooing Felix away from the trunk of the car. Felix took it as another weird kindness and headed up the walkway. Truthfully, Locus didn’t want him seeing the presents he’d piled into the trunk that morning for the Gates’. Felix was awful for snooping and liked to drop hints about what other people were getting just to spoil the fun. It was like having a five year old every year.

Felix was waiting at the door and Locus was almost up the walkway with their bags when the door opened. Just inside, stood Natasha Gates with her signature face-splitting smile, an apron tied tight around her tiny waist and her dark hair piled high upon her head.

Locus had realized years ago that Natasha Gates was born to be a mother. She was a kind woman, a natural worrier, and knew exactly what her children needed when they needed it. He could remember days of walking Felix home after he’d gotten his ass kicked in schoolyard fights and Natasha would always be waiting just inside the door like she could sense her child was hurt and needed her. She’d cover up his bruises and scrapes, kissing them as she went even as Felix bitched and moaned that he was too old for it all, and swear to high heaven that she’d be calling the school. Locus didn’t know if she ever did after she sent them into the living room to watch tv with a plate of cookies but he always felt relieved. 

Locus saw all the best parts of Felix in her, from his charm and his dazzling smiles to the glowing brown of his eyes. Even his fire and his anger came from her. Truly, Natasha was a force to be reckoned with despite her size. She was only 5’3” and very tiny but she had a frightful energy about her and Felix mirrored it all.

“Isaac! Oh, baby, I’ve missed you,” she cried, stepping out into the snow, uncaring of the socks on her feet and wrapping her small arms around her son. Felix was by no means big, he was skinny - or, as Locus liked to call him, scrawny - and under six feet but he had a big gap when it came to Natasha. So, when she slipped up onto her toes and reached, Felix dipped down so she could lay a kiss on his forehead and returned it with one to her cheek. “Have you grown? God, you seem so tall.”

“It’s just his shoes, Natasha. He wears heeled boots to make himself seem taller,” Locus told her, chuckling to himself. Natasha always seemed to bring out the joy in anyone she interacted with and Locus felt he was no exception.

“Hey,” Felix grumbled but even he was smiling.

“Oh Sam! Come here, dear, and give me a hug,” she exclaimed, waving him over with excited hands.

Locus smiled, setting the bags down on the porch and sweeping her up in his arms. She was small compared to Felix but to Locus she was positively elfin. He smothered her in his big arms and squeezed gently. He did as Felix had, pressing a kiss to her cheek before setting her back down inside the door. “Aren’t your feet cold?” he asked, looking down at her damp socks.

“I was just so excited to see you both,” she laughed. She kept a hold on him, pulling him down to her height so she could lay a gentle kiss on the scars on his face. He felt Felix stiffen beside him like he always did when someone paid attention to his scars. But Natasha was different; she would never hurt him. “Now come inside, you’ll catch your death out there. Isaac Gates, where in God’s name is your jacket?”

Felix groaned, following his mother into the house while Locus grabbed their bags.

Six days. They could do this.

\- - - - -

Felix would never get used to seeing someone touch Locus’ scars. He knew they were just scars, healed over wounds that showed just how strong Locus really was, but he also knew Locus hated them. So it made him more than a little tense when people stared or tried to touch them.

They’d been seventeen when it happened. 

It was two days before Christmas when Felix had gotten a call from Locus asking if he wanted to go see a movie with him and his mom, Maria Locus-Ortez. They were heading over to Errera, the nearest city to Charon and Purge at forty-five minutes away. Felix had been grounded when his mother saw that he’d built a snowman in the neighbor’s yard that was _very_ anatomically correct. He’d just been falling asleep on the couch when his mom got a phone call.

Apparently Locus and Maria had been on their way back and had hit a patch of black ice - just a little patch of that transparent fucking ice - and they’d slid into oncoming traffic. Felix and his mom had jumped in the car and headed for the hospital as soon as they heard.

Locus had been injured pretty badly. He’d been banged up, scratched up, but he’d broken a few ribs and he’d taken some glass to the face and wound up with a gnarled ‘x’ scarring the center of his face. 

Felix could honestly say it’s one of the only times of his life he truly sobbed. He’d been so worried the entire way over, thought that he’d walk into that hospital and find Locus half-dead or worse, but he’d survived. Felix couldn’t remember ever having felt more grateful in his entire life. But then he’d heard about Locus’ mother and Felix’s heart sank.

Maria Locus-Ortez had died on impact.

If Locus’ dad showed up at any point, Felix didn’t know but he and his mom had stayed with Locus for as long as they were allowed, even through Christmas. Locus had been quiet nearly the entire time as Felix sat at his side. Sometimes he chattered on about anything and everything, just to fill the quiet room and give Locus something to think about. Other times, they just sat in silence and Felix basked in Locus’ presence. It wasn’t lost on him that Locus had almost been gone from his life and Felix felt the need to soak up as much of Locus’ friendship as possible. 

As Felix thought about it, he decided that there was something so completely _wrong_ with the idea of being without Locus. The very idea made Felix’s heart _ache_ and suddenly he didn’t know what he’d ever do without Locus at his side. 

It took a little while to figure out but he realized he felt something more for Locus than just any old friendship. Something he couldn’t share with Locus. So he shoved his feelings back down his throat and focused on Locus’ healing - both the physical and the mental.

A few days into Locus’ stay in the hospital, he’d overheard Locus and his mom talking. She’d been sitting on the edge of his bed, holding his patched up hand in hers, and she spoke to him in that gentle _mom_ voice she’d always used when he was upset as a kid.

“You’re so brave, dear. Such a brave boy. You’re so _loved_ , Sam. You always have a place with us, okay? I want you to know that,” she’d murmured before reaching forward and laying a kiss just above Locus’ injury. Felix had felt sick with worry at the time - Locus had barely said a thing since they’d shown up - but it eased when he heard a very quiet “thank you” from his friend.

After Locus had been let out, he went home. His dad had been gone, skipped town or something - Locus never really went into detail about it and even Felix knew that he shouldn’t pry in that situation - so Locus split time between clearing his things out of the tiny house in Purge and staying at Felix’s in their basement. 

It’d worked out in the end, Locus finished his last few months of high school living with Felix’s family and they’d headed off for Chorus together, leaving all of Locus’ shitty year behind.

He’d never told Locus about his little epiphany back in that hospital room. At first it never seemed like the right time. Then Felix began to worry that he’d lose Locus if he told him. After all, he was Felix; he was an asshole, a conman, and a man of few commitments. Locus deserved better than him. So he pushed his feelings away and did the thing he was best at: being an asshole.

But if he still got a little protective over Locus from the whole experience, well… no one needed to know.

\- - - - -

“Isaac, Sam! Good to see you, boys,” his dad called from where Felix could see him poking his head out of the kitchen with a smile.

Felix stepped out of his boots - okay, so he liked heels, it wasn’t about being _tall_ \- and shuffled his socked feet around the corner. The kitchen looked like it had exploded with flour. It dusted the countertops and the cabinets and seemed to center in a small well on the island. Homemade pasta - his mom’s specialty, which, Felix figured, explained the apron. And chopping vegetables on the other end of the island, with a smear of flour across his forehead and another in his brown hair, was his dad.

“Hey, dad,” Felix said, going to his side so he could wrap an arm around his son. They were nearly the same size, but Jamie Gates was taller by a couple of inches - something that Felix griped about to no end. He got his height from his dad but his wiry frame definitely came from both of his parents. His dad was tall and thin, one of those beanpole guys and the two of them had always towered over Felix’s mother and sister in their family photos.. 

Locus shuffled in a moment later, drifting behind Felix with a ghosting of fingers that made Felix’s skin tingle and his face grow warm. To anyone else, it would look like an affectionate gesture between a couple and Felix tried to remember that it was all a part of their lie.

It didn’t really help.

“Jamie. How have you been?” They shook hands and Felix watched, leaning on the only clean corner of the island as they talked about… honestly, whatever it was grown ups that weren’t Felix talked about. He really didn’t know. He was still tired from the drive despite his nap and all Felix wanted to do was relax. 

He snuck away from the exchange, heading around the corner and into the empty living room. He plopped down on the couch and stretched his legs out across the arm. With a deep sigh he let his body melt into the sofa and closed his eyes. But just as he was beginning to really relax, he felt a dip in the couch by his legs.

Cracking his eyes open with a quiet groan, he saw his mom staring at him with a big, bright smile. She laid a hand on his knee, rubbing her thumb across it slowly.

“I can’t tell you how happy I am to hear about you and Locus, dear. He’s such a sweet boy, so good for you,” she said, her voice all warm and fuzzy. It made Felix’s stomach turn, not from their lie really but because he knew she was right - Locus was good for him, much better than the usual slew of people whose arm he walked around the university with. The problem was, Locus wasn’t actually his.

“He’s great, mom,” he agreed, swallowing back the sick feeling.

Her smile softened and she reached out her other hand to brush back the fringe of hair at the edge of his undercut. “I miss you so much when you’re away at school, you know.”

Felix scoffed and rolled his eyes but a smile tugged at his lips. “You saw me last month for Megan and Mason’s wedding,” he pointed out.

She flicked his ear lightly and scowled. “I’m your mother. I’m allowed to miss you whenever I want.”

Felix opened his mouth to bite back but a mug of steaming, delicious-smelling coffee dropped into his field of vision. He looked up and saw Locus offering the mug to him with a tiny curl of his lips. “Your father made a fresh pot. I thought you could use this.” In his other hand he was balancing two more mugs and as Felix took his, Locus handed the other to Natasha. “He made tea for you,” he told her. She smiled gratefully and took a heavy sip, shifting over and patting Felix’s feet. He groaned and pulled them closer, freeing up a seat for Locus on the couch. He came around to the front and settled into the seat but he reached out and pulled Felix’s feet back into his lap. Felix felt his face heat as Locus laid his hand along Felix’s legs possessively but he willed it away. 

Boyfriends didn’t light up like a Christmas tree anytime their partner touched them or called them the lamest - in Felix’s opinion - pet names.

Natasha was practically beaming as she watched the two of them. “I always hoped Isaac would come to his senses and snatch you up,” she told Locus as he sipped at his tea. He quirked an eyebrow at her over the rim of his mug before side-eyeing Felix. “He’s been so smitten-”

“ _Mom_!”Felix nearly shrieked and he bolted upright. Natasha startled visibly, the movement making her tea slosh in her mug and a few tiny droplets rolled down the side to drip onto her apron.

“Isaac, for God’s sake, don’t _do_ that! I’m old and you’re going to give me a heart attack -”

“Then don’t just say stuff like that -”

“Don’t interrupt me, it’s rude! And what’s the big deal? You two are dating. Sam must know -”

Felix sputtered, unsure of how to stop her because no, Locus definitely did _not_ know that Felix had actual, real feelings for him and he definitely did _not_ need that information.

“Honey, we need to get the dough started,” Felix’s dad called from the kitchen, saving him from further humiliation. 

Letting out a huff, Natasha stood and smoothed away the furrow of her brow. “Boys,” she scoffed, seemingly to herself. Then she gave them a little exasperated smile and leaned down to pat Locus’ hand where it rested on Felix. “You two relax for a little while. We’ll have plenty of time to talk later but for now I have to get dinner ready. Megan and Mason will be here soon.”

Felix craned his neck over the back of the couch to watch her leave before he flopped back onto the couch, all without spilling a single drop of his coffee. “She’ll be the death of me. I can just feel it.” He was starting to settle down again, the warm coffee and the rhythmic kneading of Locus’ thumb on his calf were doing wonders - Wait. “Why are you doing that?” Felix asked suddenly. “She’s gone.”

“You look like you could do with some relaxing. You’re too tense,” Locus told him, continuing with the soothing movement. “No one will buy our story if you get jumpy every time I touch you.”

“I’m fine,” Felix snapped but there was no real bite to it. Locus had set down his tea and had begun to knead Felix’s feet. He suppressed the very real urge to moan in delight at the feeling. “Alright, maybe I could stand to chill out a little,” he conceded, letting his eyes drift shut.

He didn’t remember falling asleep, nor did he remember putting down his mug or covering himself in a throw, but when Felix opened his eyes again it was to Locus. He was still at Felix’s feet, still rubbing gentle circles into Felix’ leg, but he’d somehow obtained a book.

“Locs?” he mumbled, a little confused as he rubbed at his eyes.

Locus’ gazed shifted to him and his lips tugged up in the corner. “You had a nap. Just an hour or so, I think. We didn’t want to wake you.”

Felix bolted upright, suddenly remembering where they were and what he and Locus were doing. He’d thought he’d dreamt it up during his nap but there they were, on his parents’ couch, having a very domestic afternoon.

“Ah, yeah. Yeah, okay. I’m just gonna -” he was about to excuse himself, to run to the bathroom and splash some water on his face - because there was no way Felix should be wanting to scooch as close to Locus as he could and snuggle into his side - when the front door swung open. There was the click of something on hardwood flooring and then barking. _Loud_ barking. The sound came closer and suddenly there was some sort of mutt barreling into the living room. Felix shrieked and suddenly he _was_ pressed against Locus’ side, staring at the savage beast.

In reality the “savage beast” was nothing more than a young German Shepard, probably no more than a few months old. Its ears and paws looked too big for its still small body and it clearly had more energy than it knew what to do with. It stared at the two on the couch, tilting its head sideways before turning back the way it came with a cheerful yip. Felix was still plastered to Locus’ side and sucking in deep breaths.

“It’s just a puppy,” Locus chuckled, reaching over to pat Felix’s hand. “It can’t hurt you, Felix.”

“You don’t know that,” Felix snapped, head swiveling to glare at Locus. “Aren’t you supposed to protect me? Isn’t that a thing boyfriends do?”

Locus quirked an amused eyebrow at him, smirking down at his friend. “Right, right. I’ll go see what the fuss is about. It’s probably just Megan and Mason. What they’re doing with a dog though, I don’t know…” He was about to stand up - Felix wasn’t entirely certain he was going to let him go yet in case the savage mutt came back - but then there was a holler from the porch.

“We’re here! Sorry we’re late!” Megan’s voice called, sounding light and jolly. Her husband’s… not so much.

“Where are those two idiots? I call them my best friends, I let them stand at my wedding, and they can’t even have the _decency_ to send me a text about finally getting their act together-”

He didn’t sound angry, just annoyed, but it was enough to clue Felix into what they’d done wrong with their charade.

“We forgot to tell Siris, didn’t we?” Locus asked, his lips pursed.

“Well, _I_ didn’t tell him.”

“So we forgot to tell him.”

“Yeah.”


	3. Day 1: Dogs Suck, Sisters Suck, and Communication Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. This is late. Very late. Damn. But I made it really really long to make up for it?
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it though!
> 
> As always, thanks to Les for putting up with my insanity and to the ever patient Izzybutt. Feel free to drop by my askbox over at my Tumblr - [AlopexTheFox](http://alopexthefox.tumblr.com) \- if you feel like sending a request or a prompt.

Mason Wu, or as Felix had dubbed him “Siris” - it was a long story from freshman year, complete with tears, an obscene amount of alcohol, the disappearance of Siris’ prosthetic leg, and Felix’s naked body - was their friend from university. They’d met in their freshman year when he and Locus had shared a dorm and Siris had fit fluidly into his and Felix’s friendship. He was clever and ambitious and he was the perfect balance between Locus’ calculating, quiet nature and Felix’s… well, for lack of a better word, Felix-ness.

And he hadn’t immediately sworn Felix off when he made a surely inappropriate joke about his prosthetic leg so Locus figured he was okay.

Siris had been attending Armonia University with the dream of becoming a lawyer and he was off to a promising start there. Or he was until Natasha invited him to the Gates’ home for Christmas while Siris’ parents were vacationing a couple of years ago.  
That’s when he’d met Megan Gates, Felix’s younger sister.

Megan was beautiful, even Locus could agree with that. She was tiny like her mother, if a little curvier, with long dark hair and coffee eyes. She’d been popular in high school, gotten good grades, and didn’t cause trouble. Really, Locus wasn’t sure Natasha and Jamie could’ve had two more different children. Still, one could see Felix’s mischief in Megan and she had her mother’s fire, making her a force to be reckoned with even back then at nineteen.

Siris had been hooked from that first day.

He’d spent nearly the entirety of Christmas being, as Felix’s had put it “so disgustingly sweet a unicorn would vomit” with Megan until the three of them piled back in the car for Chorus again. He and Felix found out two months later that they’d been talking back and forth ever since. They found out a few weeks later that it was a long-distance relationship.

By the end of the semester, Siris had transferred to the university an hour and a half from Charon where Megan was completing her first year of early childcare education. Almost a year later found Locus on the receiving end of his friend’s panicking as he decided whether it was too soon to propose but, finally, Siris asked and they were married in November past.

Despite the distance, Siris kept in touch and tried to visit when he could. Locus knew Felix texted him often enough and even Locus tried to check in with him every week or two.

So, if Locus and Felix had really been dating, they would have had plenty of opportunities to let their friend know. Which was how they found themselves sitting in the living room while Siris gave them an exasperated look.

“I can’t believe you’d hide this from me. You know you have cellphones right? You know you could just send me a quick text right? A simple ‘Hey Siris, we finally pulled our heads out of our asses-’”

“You know you didn’t tell us that you and Megan were dating for like, six months, right?” Felix interjected, clearly not enjoying the scolding.

“It was only a couple of months, Felix,” Locus corrected him, tugging him a little closer with the arm around his waist and rubbing his thumb over Felix’s sweater to try and ease some of his rigidity.

“Locus, you were my best man,” Siris continued like they hadn’t even spoken, “And you couldn’t even tell me -”

“Well, clearly you picked the _wrong_ best man,” Felix muttered, outright pouting in a childish way that made Locus chuckle.

“Felix, you lost the rings and knocked over a candle during the rehearsal. You were demoted for a reason,” Siris told him flatly, unimpressed by Felix’s whining.

“I was going to be your brother-in-law! You replaced your own family!” Felix’s voice was starting to turn shrill and he was trying to shrug off Locus so he could stand up. Locus rolled his eyes and pulled him back down, pressing his lips to Felix’s temple. 

“Easy,” Locus murmured against the stubble of Felix’s undercut. Thankfully he stopped squirming and relaxed into Locus’ side, though the tips of his ears had turned red.

The exchange seemed to take the fight out of Siris too and he stared at them for a long moment. “You guys really are together, aren’t you? Wow. Congrats,” he told them, smiling fondly. “I’m really happy for you.”

That was what they’d been hoping to hear. 

When they’d heard Siris, Felix had come to a realization when Locus suggested they take him aside and tell him the truth.

“We can’t tell him, Locs! Are you fucking kidding me? Si can’t keep a secret. Mr. Goodie McPerfect-Hair couldn’t even hide his proposal from Megan; she knew immediately! He gets all weird when he tries to lie. All sweaty and stuttery and nervous and shit. He’ll blow it!” Felix babbled.

Locus had stared at him for a long moment before coming to a conclusion; whether it was for Felix’s benefit or his own, he wasn’t entirely sure.

“Then act like you’re in a relationship with me. Get out of your own head, Felix. You’ve been tense since we started this thing and you’ve got to stop it.” Felix looked like he’d been about to jump in, to argue, but Locus barreled on. “You have, don’t deny it. You’re a far better actor than I am. So do what you need to do in order to pull this off. We’re in a relationship, right? You brought me here to show off to your family? Then _act_ like it.”

Felix huffed but he fell silent for a couple of moments and then suddenly it seemed like he’d flipped some sort of switch. Locus watched as he took a deep breath, like he was preparing himself for something. And, well, that kind of hurt if he had to admit it - he didn’t think he was a bad enough boyfriend to need mental preparation.

But Felix had started relaxing with him. Locus had joined him back on the couch and Felix had leaned into his side without prompting and even pulled Locus’ arm around his shoulders all with minimal grouching. Locus had been listening to footsteps coming down the hall as he was getting comfortable when Felix piped up.

“I thought you were a shitty actor,” he muttered as he laid a hand on Locus’ thigh. It sent shivers up his spine, which he figured was probably a bad sign. “How’re you so good at this?”

Siris came in before Locus could answer which was good because he wasn’t entirely sure what he would have said. He surely couldn’t tell Felix that he was just doing the things he’d wanted to do with Felix for years. As much as Locus had enjoyed their quiet domesticity that afternoon, he knew Felix hated that kind of thing. Felix and his previous lovers had never been the hand holding, cuddling on the couch type of couples so Locus assumed his embarrassment and discomfort were due to Felix’s dislike of mundane and tame relationships. 

Unfortunately, those were things Locus enjoyed in a relationship - among a few other things, of course. To him, that was just another tick on the list of reasons he and Felix would never work in a _real_ relationship; without the act, Felix would surely grow bored with him.

But if Felix was going to play the part of loving boyfriend in their charade, well, Locus wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

\- - - - -

After Siris’ interrogation, they headed into the kitchen. Or rather, Locus and Siris headed in to put the dog out in the yard so Felix could come in. Megan was standing between her parents, stirring something in a saucepan and chatting as she did. She turned at the sound of the back door closing and suddenly she was smiling and heading for them. As Felix came into the kitchen - still on the lookout for the dog like Locus was _lying_ to him that the dog was gone - he was wrapped in a tight embrace and he chuckled lightly.

“Hey Megs.”

“How’ve you been?” she asked, laughing when Felix grumbled something about seeing everyone at the wedding not long ago. “Locus, glad to see you. Thank you for the wedding present,” she said as she gave him a hug as well.

“You’re welcome. Siris said you had a good time on your honeymoon.”

“Wait. You got them a wedding gift?” Felix asked incredulously, looking at Locus like he’d said he’d given them a country rather than a kettle.

“You didn’t?” he questioned, quirking an eyebrow as if he didn’t already know the answer.

Felix sputtered momentarily before he scowled. “Well, you’re _my_ boyfriend so technically the gift was from both of us so yeah, I did get them something.”

Such a simple statement surely wasn’t supposed to make Locus feel so pleased. He couldn’t help the small smile that took over his face and he took Felix’s hand to drag him close. “Of course, Felix.” Felix went quiet, though he leaned into Locus’ touch so Locus took it as a small victory.

Siris snorted and went to help set the table for the Gates’ but Megan was eyeing Felix, her brow furrowed in thought. The look melted away as Natasha announced that dinner was ready and Locus didn’t think much else of it.

They were midway through dinner when the dam finally broke and the questions started. It was Megan who’d brought it up, who’d smiled innocently and asked, “So when did you two finally get together?”

They’d been waiting for the question all day and they’d prepared for it during the drive there. But it was left to Felix, the better actor of the two, and Locus was a little worried with how off he’d been all day.

“Well, at your wedding actually,” Felix said, launching into the story he had concocted for his family. He told them how it had started a few days before the wedding, some building of emotional and sexual tension that culminated at the reception. They hadn’t wanted to step on any toes by making a big deal - well, Felix exaggerated, Locus hadn’t - and announcing it at the wedding. It was Megan and Mason’s day after all. And after that, Felix told them, they decided they wanted to keep things quiet for a little bit. The relationship was still new and different for them and they wanted to let things progress a bit before they told anyone. It was a good story, easy to remember but vague enough that they could throw in small improvisations if they needed to. “Things have been going good for us and Locs was coming home for Christmas anyways so…” Felix trailed off, smiling at Locus the way an adoring boyfriend would.

Locus shifted his arm where it was laid across the back of Felix’s chair and he brushed his fingers against Felix’s shoulder. He was rewarded with Felix shivering deliciously under his touch.

Natasha smiled at them from across the table. “We understand, of course. We’re very happy for the two of you. I wasn’t sure if you were ever going to tell Sam -”

“ _Mom!_ ” Felix screeched, going rigid under Locus’ hand. “Stop trying to bring that up!”

“Isaac, I swear if you don’t stop interrupting me every time I speak, so help me dammit, I am going to hang you by your toes from the clothesline!” Natasha scolded, frowning at her son.

“Then quit talking about that shit!”

“Isaac Felix Gates, I am your mother! I was just going to say -” Another loud noise erupted from Felix and, at that point, Locus was just trying not to laugh. “Do _not_ shriek, Isaac. It’s loud and rude and we are at the table! Didn’t I teach you manners?”

They went like that for another couple of minutes but Locus was still as confused as he was at the start of it all. Natasha and Megan were still going, telling a story about Felix’s nightmarish younger years, when there was a sharp noise from the back door. Felix went positively stone-like next to him and Locus had a brief moment of worry before he realized what had happened; the dog wanted to be let in. Siris slid out his chair to go to the door when there was a quiet squeak from the table.

Felix had pulled his feet onto his chair and was staring at Siris with wide eyes. “You’re not letting that thing in here, are you?”

“ _Yes_ , Felix,” Siris muttered, heading for the door. “It’s cold outside and she wants to come in.”

The sound of claws on the hardwood made Felix shudder and he curled up tighter into his chair. It was strange seeing Felix look so helpless and it threw Locus off - so he took pity on him.

“Si, maybe we can put her downstairs for a bit?” he asked gently. Felix lit up almost immediately, turning to give Locus a stunning smile.

Siris rolled his eyes, mumbling something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘now he’s got you wrapped around his finger too’. But he called the dog to follow him and headed for the stairs.

Felix’s eyes followed them the entire time until they disappeared before he let out a long breath. A beat passed and he let his feet down from the chair, leveling Megan with a glare as he moved. “Why the _fuck_ would you get a dog?”

Megan scoffed and met his look with one of her own. “We wanted a dog, Felix. So we decided to get one. She’s very sweet if you gave her a chance,” she told him gently, like she was trying to warm him to the idea.

“I hate dogs,” he muttered, scowling at where Siris had disappeared.

“What’s her name?” Locus asked, smoothing his thumb back over Felix’s shoulders, trying to soothe the tension between the two siblings.

Siris’ head appeared over the top step and he called out, “Zeta.”

“Like the Greek alphabet?” Felix asking incredulously and Locus was just happy he wasn’t so tense anymore.

“Yeah,” he laughed, turning to smile at Megan. “She had a bunch of brothers and sisters and they were all named after the letters of the Greek alphabet. We thought it just kind of worked for her,” he explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

Felix scoffed, rolling his eyes as he pushed his food around his plate. “That’s so dumb. Greek letters for names.”

After everyone had finished - well, except for Felix, who seemed to have lost his appetite - Jamie reminded them all that the Christmas tree lot would be closing soon. It was a tradition in the Gates home that they decorated the tree once the whole family had arrived. Usually Locus, Siris and Felix went to get the tree from the lot and brought it back to be decorated. It had worked out well enough in the previous years - until last Christmas. They’d found a nice enough one or, rather, it _had_ been nice right up until they loaded it into the truck and headed home.

“You’re not going this year. You wrecked the tree,” Jamie’s voice carried from the kitchen where he was elbow deep in hot soapy water.

If he tilted his head, Locus could just see Felix, huffing with his arms folded against his chest even though he was supposed to be drying the dishes Jamie was piling in front of him. “I _told_ them I didn’t know how to tie the damn thing down. Really, it was all their fault.”

Locus rolled his eyes as he shrugged on his jacket and boots. He and Siris were going that night as soon as he carried in their suitcases from the car. Felix was not happy about it.

“I should still get to go,” he whined. “Locus picks out Charlie Brown trees and Si always gets the ones that shed too many needles.” He turned slightly, catching Locus’ eye and giving him a look he’d almost call pleading. “Come on, Locs. Tell them you need me. You know I pick out the best trees.”

“You may not want to come along, Fe. We’re taking Zeta with us,” Locus told him.

Felix let out an indignant squawk and then another as he heard the click of paws coming up the stairs. She stared at Felix from the edge of the stairs and he backed farther into the kitchen when she headed towards him. Taking pity on him, Locus called the dog over and she pranced over to him happily, jumping up to nudge his hand. He chuckled quietly, petting her soft fur and looking over as Felix growled. “You’re taking that _mutt_ instead of me? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Locus smiled, neglecting to answer in favor of opening the door for Siris and grabbing one of the suitcases. Megan appeared around the corner, taking the bag from Locus and nudging Zeta away with her foot.

“I’ll take that one. It’s the present bag. Don’t want Felix seeing it.” She shot off down the hallway, toting the bag behind her. Barely a second later, Locus felt someone at his back.

“Did I hear presents? Where are they?” Felix questioned, peering around Locus to try and see the bag Siris was holding.

“None for you, Fe. You know, technically you didn’t get us a wedding gift so you don’t really deserve any,” Siris told him, grinning as he set down the bag in the hallway.

Felix pouted and leaned into Locus’ side, latching onto his jacket sleeve. “Hey! Locus and I got you something! We’ve already established this.”

“Yeah? What’d you get us?” Megan questioned, a knowing smile plastered across her pretty face.

Felix sputtered for a short moment, looking to Locus for assistance. Locus just laughed and leaned down, putting his mouth against the shell of Felix’s ear. “A kettle,” he whispered. Felix shuddered momentarily and a flush crept up the back of his neck and over the tips of his ears.

“A kettle.” He sounded far too pleased with himself than Locus thought he should for having not known what he was talking about.

Megan scoffed and she leaned into Siris, giving him a chaste kiss. “Go pick out a nice one now, alright?” Siris hummed in agreement, brushing back some of Megan’s hair from her face. It was an intimate moment, one that any couple could share together.

One that Felix surely would not appreciate.

Felix was staring up at him, looking like he was waiting for something - though for what, Locus wasn’t sure. But Siris was pulling open the door and Locus had to go, so he leaned down and placed a light kiss to Felix’s cheek. “We’ll be back soon.”

\- - - - -

Felix tried to ask himself what he’d been hoping for when Locus was leaving but he didn’t like the answer. He had wanted a kiss, just something simple like Megan and Siris had exchanged which was weird enough on it’s own. Felix wasn’t used to having a partner that he could be sweet with; normally his tastes tended toward the hot and sweaty one night stand. 

But Felix knew Locus wasn’t like that. 

As far as Felix knew, Locus hadn’t dated anyone since their first year of high school. It hadn’t lasted long - Locus said something about not feeling it or something - but Felix remembered it being pretty tame. He knew Locus had never been a particularly touchy person but he made exceptions for Felix.

Felix didn’t think he could ever have such a _cutesy_ relationship until he realized he loved Locus. Suddenly things like holding hands and cuddling seemed just as nice - better even, if Felix felt like being honest - as hot sex and _definitely_ nicer than some of the mediocre sex he’d had. 

Felix had always been a touchy person - hugs, a gentle pat on the shoulder, sitting on people or leaning on them, that kind of stuff - and he’d tried not to do that with Locus when he saw Locus’ looks of displeasure when people touched him. But with Felix? He didn’t seem to mind so much. He’d let Felix brush against his side or curl against him during a movie of even give him a piggy-back ride when they were younger. Locus would all but let Felix cling to him and, after a while, it extended to his mom. And then Megan. And Siris. He still didn’t like strangers getting feely on him but he’d definitely made progress.

So when Felix had begun to feel certain things for Locus he was worried that maybe he’d been too clingy. Locus took it all in stride, letting Felix do as he pleased, but he always seemed a little more distant when Felix paraded around for a week or two with a new prospect on his arm.

Really, all the good sex in the world wasn’t worth the feeling that settled in his stomach when Locus was avoiding him.

So Felix’s one night stands seemed to grow few and far between. Still, it didn’t make a difference; Felix was always going to be Felix. Locus liked sweet and domestic and slow and Felix was an asshole. He was loud and obnoxious and razzle-dazzle. He had one night stands and he lied and he was definitely _not_ what Locus wanted.

So he wasn’t really sure why he’d been expecting a kiss from Locus. Yeah, they’d talked about it and Locus had said it might be a possibility they’d have to kiss but he’d seemed hesitant and conflicted when presented with the opportunity. 

The conclusion was obvious: he hadn’t wanted to kiss Felix.

Felix wasn’t an idiot. He knew why Locus would want to put off kissing his promiscuous best friend.

And so what if he’d been waiting for years to have the excuse to kiss Locus? Who wouldn’t? Locus was good looking - _hot_ even - with his warm, dark skin and his silky black hair Felix loved to play with when he let him. He was all strong features and stern expressions but had a smile that could make you melt.

Yeah, Felix thought, he was hot.

So if he’d been hoping to get a kiss from Locus, well, could anyone blame him?

He just hadn’t realized he’d been so obvious.

“Come help me, would you Felix?” Megan asked with a sugary smile that Felix distrusted immediately. He grumbled along behind her, following her into her old room and threw himself down onto her bed.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like his sister; he loved her very much. She was fun and smart and they used to do things together all the time as kids and teenagers - and she didn’t call him ‘Isaac’ which Felix appreciated more than anything. But everyone always called her the sweet one, the perfect child, compared to Felix’s arrogance and his trouble-making. But the truth was, she could be just as devious as he was when she wanted her own way. So when she looked at him with that knowing smirk and that haughty face it tended to get under his skin.

“What do you want, Megs?” he asked, wanting to get straight to the point about whatever it was.

She took her time climbing onto the bed and folding her legs neatly underneath her - Felix was sure she knew how much that annoyed him and did it all on purpose - before giving him _that_ smile again. “I just wanted to talk to you about Locus. You can’t expect me not to have questions, Fe. You were crazy about him for years after all,” she pointed out.

Felix squinted at her, wondering if that was really all that was to it. “There’s not much to say, you know? We’re together.”

Clearly it was the wrong thing to say. “You’re kidding me, right?” she asked skeptically. “You’ve been pining over him for _years_ -”

“I wouldn’t say _years_ -”

“You wanted to ask him to your high school graduation dance and you thought he’d be freaked out-”

“ _What_!? No-”

“You literally _told_ me!”

“ _Megan_!”

“Oh cut the crap, Felix! I know about you’re not with Locus!”

The room fell silent and Felix stared at his sister owlishly. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know how he was going to talk his way out of that one. But he was damn well going to try. He pulled a confused frown onto his face and tried to slow his rapid pulse to at least regain a sense of control. “What do you mean? Of course we’re together.”

Megan was entirely unconvinced as she scrutinized him. “Oh really?”

“Oh yeah, Locs and I are great. We’re happy, really happy. Like you and Si...” Felix rambled, trailing off as Megan pulled out her cellphone and started typing. “What’re you doing?”

“Texting Locus and telling him how happy I am for you two. I’m sure he’d love to hear how long you’ve been in love with him.”

“Oh _hell_ no!” Felix screeched, diving for the phone but Megan slid off the bed and out of his reach. “Megan, Megs, Meg, Meggy, let’s talk about this,” he whined, scrambling up to follow her.

She snickered, thumbs still typing on her phone. “How odd! My big brother _begging_ me not to text his boyfriend that he loves him? Don’t you think that’s strange, Fe?”

Felix ground his jaw - he did not _beg_ , that was beneath him - and cursed his damned sister. “You’re a rotten shit, Meg. What do you want?” he growled, seething and wondering why he hadn’t pushed her off the monkey bars when they were kids like he’d always wanted to.

“Just the truth,” Megan told him innocently, peeking over her phone at him.

He grumbled to himself, glaring down at his feet. “We aren’t actually together,” Felix spat, already feeling her smug grin on him.

“I knew it!” she crowed, tossing her phone on the bed. Felix dove for it and squinted at the screen. 

Blank.

“You’re such rotten _shit_!” Felix shrieked, turning on her and wondering if their family would noticed if he shaved her head for her little stint.

“You lied,” she pointed out, climbing back onto the bed to sit before him, cool as a cucumber.

Felix threw himself onto the bed, scrubbing at his face to try and wipe away the embarrassment. “I always lie,” he ground out.

They were quiet for a few moments, both of them seeming to absorb the situation. Felix was sure that was it for him; Megan was going to rat him out to their parents and Locus was going to blame him and there went his chances at ever getting to kiss - No, he thought, not the time. 

Finally, Megan broke the silence. “So why are you pretending to date Locus?”

Felix groaned, squeezing his eyes shut like that'd make it all go away. “Mom got all weepy, thought I was never gonna bring someone home. Just talked about you and Siris and how happy you were, you know? So I worked out a favor from Locs,” he explained.

“So he just thinks this is a one time thing and then it’s over?” she asked.

“Well yeah. He’s my boyfriend until after Christmas and then, I don’t know, I’ll call mom up in a month and tell her we split,” he shrugged.

“Why’d you pick Locus?” She’d shifted again, moving closer so she could reach out and comb her fingers through his fringe - Megan always seemed to think it was the best thing to do during their talks and Felix wasn’t about to complain.

“He was coming home with me anyway,” Felix mumbled, relaxing into the feeling of someone playing with his hair. At the sharp tug on his fringe, he hissed. “Hey. Fine. I like him.” Another tug. “Jeez! I love him, okay? I _wanted_ it to be him.”

Megan stayed quiet, petting his hair and scratching at his scalp. He was just starting to doze off when she stopped and he let out a whine. “Don’t you think maybe it’s time to tell him?”

“ _No_ ,” Felix snapped, stiffening under her hand. “He never needs to know.”

Megan scoffed loudly and gave him a gentle shove. “You’re hopeless.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you’re absolutely, _terribly_ hopeless,” she told him, like she knew something he didn’t. It irritated him and Felix sat up, pulling away from her hand. “Maybe he likes you too.”

In a perfect world, Felix thought, maybe. “He doesn’t,” he said adamantly. “Hey. How’d you know we were lying anyways?”

Megan laughed quietly and shook her head at him. “Are you serious? I’ve watched you pine after Locus for ages; I know what pining looks like. You look ready to combust when he gives you any sort of affection and the way you looked after he didn’t kiss you goodbye? Come on, Felix. Honestly, if it wasn’t for Locus’ stellar _performance_ , I’m sure mom would have figured it out already,” she berated with a roll of her eyes.

Felix wasn’t sure what all the sarcasm was about but he decided he didn’t really care. “Yeah, he’s being really weird. He’s usually such a shit actor,” Felix grumbled.

“You’re awful,” she complained, heading towards her door. Felix scrambled after her, flinging himself at the door before she could open it.

“You can’t tell mom and dad. And especially not Siris,” he urged.

“What’s wrong with Mason?” she wondered, frowning at him. “He’s your best friend.”

“And he’s shit at keeping anything a secret.” She looked about ready to deny it for a moment but Felix barreled on. “You probably know your Christmas gift from him already.”

“Yeah, okay,” she conceded with a sheepish smile. “I won’t tell him.”

Felix let loose a heavy breath, finally having that settled. He pulled away from the door so that Megan could open it. “Thanks Megs,” he hummed.

She smiled and reached out and gave his arm a gentle squeeze before heading out into the hallway. “You’re welcome, Fe. Now come on. We’ll go haul out the decorations; they’ll be home soon.”

\- - - - -

By the time Locus and Siris came home with their tree and the mutt in tow, Felix and Megan had hauled the boxes of Christmas decorations out from the storage and Natasha and Jamie were already wrapping garland around the railings.

“That’s actually not as bad as I thought it’d be,” Felix allowed, watching as Locus and Siris secured it to the tree stand. It was much better than he’d been expecting actually. The tree was tall enough that they’d need a ladder to put the star on top and it was full and green. The entire house was beginning to smell like pine and Felix was pretty satisfied. 

Didn’t mean he had to tell them that.

“It’s a lovely tree, boys, don’t you listen to Isaac,” Natasha called from her perch on the staircase as she curled garland around it.

With the tree stable, they let it go and stepped away to admire it. “Don’t worry, we never listen to him,” Siris told her, earning him a dirty look from Felix. It quickly melted from his face though when Locus’ arm settled around his waist and tugged him close. His spine tingled as Locus’ fingers brushed against his hip where his shirt had ridden up and damn if he didn’t want it to keep going.

That thought alone made him pull away.

“We didn’t put on any Christmas music,” he announced, slipping out of Locus’ arm and heading over to the old stereo his mom refused to get rid of. When he looked back, he caught the dip of Locus’ mouth and Felix had the brief thought that - _maybe_ \- he was disappointed.

No. Best to wipe ideas like that away.

He fiddled with the CDs until he found his mom’s favorite: an old mix that Felix and Megan had made years ago as a gift. The music started suddenly, some catchy version of Jingle Bells and Felix turned it up so it filled the house - and pointedly ignored his mom’s muffled ‘turn it down, Isaac.’

“Come on, Locs. Gonna need those long arms to reach the top of the tree,” he called over the song, hefting a box of lights into his arms.

It didn’t take long, not with all six of them working through the stack of boxes - Christmas was nothing if not a huge affair in his family and his mom had a million decorations. His parents had handled the small stuff, decorating the house with the little knick-knacks that she’d collected over the years. Megan and Siris started helping with the tree after Felix managed to trip _twice_ \- really, it wasn’t _his_ fault, Locus played dirty - and soon enough, they were done and relaxing in the living room.

Natasha and Jamie had settled down in the loveseat and were admiring the tree as the - turned down - music played in the background. Meg and Siris had taken up on one end of the other couch, Megan curled into her husband’s side while he stroked her hair, and Locus had snagged the other end. Felix had been about to complain about it when Locus wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him into his lap. He’d ended up flopping gracelessly on top of him, sputtering indignantly, and let Locus maneuver him into a comfortable position. Of course, then all he could think about was the way Locus’ arms felt warm and strong around his middle as he held him or how his breath brushed against Felix’s neck as he and Siris talked about school. 

It was all so… domestic. And Felix didn’t even mind.

After a while, his dad went to bed and then Siris and Megan headed off down the hallway with the savage beast at their heels - though not without a sly smirk from Megs at his current position. His mom stayed for a while, asking them how their classes were going and whether or not they’d like to do Christmas cookies the next day, but eventually she too got up to leave.

“You boys must be tired,” she said after a yawn, picking herself up off the couch. “Your bedroom is all made up for you boys.”

Felix froze momentarily, confused by her words. “My room?”

“Of course. I told you about renovating the basement. Sam’s old room is full of furniture right now,” his mom told them with a little laugh. “Besides, you boys are adults. I’d expect you’d want to sleep together. Just be safe, that’s all I ask.”

Felix’s stomach did a flip at that, though it was for far more innocent reasons than she was insinuating. But at least he could see some color across Locus’ cheeks when Felix glanced his way.

His mom chuckled at them as she leaned down to place a kiss upon their foreheads. “Come now. You’re young boys! Don’t think I don’t know what goes on.” There was a quiet ‘goodnight’ as she padded off, leaving them alone.

“I guess I can get off you now,” Felix said with a little laugh, hoping Locus didn’t hear how fake it actually was. Locus made a low noise but Felix wasn’t sure whether it was an affirmation or not so he slid off of his lap as quickly as he could. “I’ll um, get the lights.”

He was met with another hum as Locus shuffled off down the hallway. When he heard a door click shut, Felix let loose a heavy breath as he went about flicking off lights and headed into the kitchen. He took his time, just prolonging the moment that he’d have to go and share a bed with Locus. It wasn’t that they hadn’t shared a bed before, they had a bunch in high school when Locus would spend the night, but they hadn’t since Felix had developed his dumb crush. It was a level of close he _really_ didn’t want, if only because he wanted it _too damn much_.

But apparently it was a thing that was happening now and Felix was going to have to face it sometime. So took a deep breath, flicked off the kitchen lights, and went to brush his teeth. When he finally cracked open his door, Locus was already stripped down to his pajama pants and was folding away his clothes in his bag. 

From where he stood, Felix could see the few pale scars Locus had obtained over the years on his back. There was the short, smooth one near his left shoulder blade where he’d been nicked by a broken beer bottle at one of the few college parties he’d followed Felix to - sliced right through his shirt and man he’d been pissed at the drunk idiot who’d done it. Then there was a barely there line just peeking around from his ribs where he’d been on the wrong end of Felix’s knife during one of his less redeeming moments - he hadn’t known Locus was behind him and, okay, maybe he understood why Locus had banned knives when he got drunk but it hadn't been his _fault_. Finally, there was a long, jagged one, all raised and silvery from back when they were just shithead kids; Felix had wanted to change the sign at the gas station on the other end of town to something obscene and in their fleeing, Locus hadn’t seen the sharp metal sticking out - there’d been a lot of blood but at least he hadn’t gotten tetanus. He knew he should probably feel bad about being responsible for so many of Locus’ scars but Locus never seemed the least bit bothered by them and the stories were all funny as hell. Whenever he saw them, Felix's fingers always seemed to itch to reach out and touch them, to trace across them and feel the raised skin-

“You’re staring.”

He looked up, catching the look Locus had thrown over his shoulder, and Felix scowled. “Was not,” he grumbled back weakly, having no excuse for his scrutiny. Locus’ surely dry comment was muffled as Felix tugged off his sweater in a huff.

“I said, you were staring. Is it the scars?” Locus asked without turning around.

Felix thought about lying but then he changed his mind. “I was just thinking about all the dumb shit I drag you through,” he mumbled, worrying the fabric between his fingers.

“It’s never been dull, being your friend.”

Felix hummed, more to himself than to Locus and he tossed his sweater onto his bag. He stopped cold when he was about to shrug off his jeans, realizing that he usually slept in boxers and nothing else. Which probably wouldn’t be great but he’d been stupid and hadn’t thought to pack sleep pants because he hadn’t thought he’d be _sleeping_ with his best friend. Next to, he corrected mentally, next to his best friend.

“What is it?” Locus asked and Felix turned to see him lying on Felix’s bed with an open book in his hands.

“Uh,” Felix mumbled unintelligibly, unsure of what to say. “I, uh, didn’t bring pajama pants.”

“You usually sleep in your boxers anyways, don’t you?” Locus was looking at him like he was a fucking idiot and dammit, Felix felt like one.

He rolled his eyes with a little huff. “Yeah, but we’re sharing a bed,” he reminded him.

“If it bothers you that much, I’ll sleep on the floor,” Locus offered, already shifting to get out from under the blankets.

Well that was about the opposite of what Felix had wanted. “No, it’s fine. I just thought it’d bother you.” But Locus just gave him a blank look and Felix gave a dramatic huff. “Forget it!” he snapped and pushed his jeans off, kicking them on top of his bag.

Locus, for his part, didn’t seem to be paying attention, so Felix climbed into the bed and yanked the blankets up around his face. They were quiet for a long while, Locus reading and Felix listening to the pages turning as he flicked through his phone. He’d missed a few messages from Emily and Vanessa and he spent the time replying and scrolling through funny cat pictures until he heard Locus’ book shut quietly. Felix closed his phone and set it on the nightstand and flicked off the light as Locus settled under the covers.

It suddenly felt like they were too close now that Felix didn’t have anything to occupy his mind with. To be fair, his bed was only a double and, while he wasn’t big, Locus definitely was. He could feel Locus’ leg against his, could feel their arms brush as Locus got comfortable. Felix shifted, tried to curl away so they weren’t touching but it seemed like Locus was _everywhere_.

“Felix. Go to sleep.” He heard Locus’ quiet growl from the darkness, sounding far too close to his ear.

“I’m just getting comfy,” he argued. He tried turning again but he nearly ended up sliding off the bed.

“Felix. _Sleep_.”

“I can’t, asshole.” It was quiet for several long minutes and Locus’ breathing had mostly evened out so Felix figured he was safe. “You’re really good at this whole fake dating thing,” Felix mumbled into his pillow as he let his eyes close.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Locus’ voice was so quiet, a little thick from being on the edge of sleep. Felix stiffened, eyes popping open to the dark, and Locus must have felt it because he reached out a hand to smooth it along Felix’s spine. “Sleep.”

Felix shivered from the touch but Locus’ hand was so big and warm and it soothed his panic. And with the warmth and the rhythmic slide of fingers, Felix’s eyes drifted shut and sleep took him.


	4. Day 2: People Buy Christmas Presents? (Also, Who's The Idiot That Thought Skating Was A Good Idea?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words. This is June. Have my Christmas fic.
> 
> This is still for Izzy. Constantly putting up with my silly plots.
> 
> P.S. I know nothing about skating

When Locus unglued his eyelids that morning, it was to faint light streaming in from the windows and Felix’s quiet snores. When he glanced down, he got a face full of Felix’s fringe and he could feel how Felix was curled into his chest. He was a warm, heavy weight against Locus, grounding him in the best of ways. And despite the morning breath and the gross puddle of drool Felix was leaving on Locus’ chest, Locus wouldn’t have moved him for all the money in the world.

Locus hadn’t expected to share a bed with Felix during the holiday but the previous night he’d silently thanked Natasha for filling his basement room with furniture. Or he had until Felix started looking, to put it mildly, less than enthused about it. They’d slept in Felix’s bed together before and he’d never minded - Locus hadn’t complained either - but Felix had definitely seemed anxious. He’d offered to sleep on the floor even though Felix said he was fine…

Normally, Locus was a rational man. He was a man who could look at a situation and make a decision and follow it through with precision and efficiency.

That did not apply when Isaac Felix Gates was stripped down to nothing but a pair of boxers.

It’d been all that Locus could do to not stare at him while he crawled into bed and then Locus had to wonder if it was really such a good idea sharing the bed after all. He’d tried to focus on his book and not on the warm body next to him but he’d only made it a few pages before he’d realized he couldn’t remember a single line he’d read. Felix didn’t seem to notice anything, too wrapped up in his phone, lying on his stomach, the sheets slipping down just enough to show off the lines of his shoulders, leading down…

Locus had closed the book, effectively cutting off that train of thought, and settled down into the bed when Felix turned off the light. Without the light, Locus felt better but Felix had started squirming and Locus had to wonder if maybe it was his fault. Felix had mentioned on more than one occasion that Locus’ body was “like a space heater” so maybe he was too hot or maybe Locus just took up too much room. Either way, Felix needed to settle down because Locus knew that once he got himself worked up he’d never get to sleep.

He didn’t realize just how close Felix had been until he heard him griping and rolling away, nearly sliding off the bed. He’d had to resist the very real urge to yank him as close to his body as Locus could and wrap him up so he couldn’t squirm anymore. But Felix had gone quiet for a little while and Locus let himself start to drift off.

“You’re really good at this whole faking dating thing.”

It was so quiet and surely Felix thought he’d been asleep - he had been drifting off _finally_ \- but Locus couldn’t help the little smile that tugged at his mouth as he answered. Felix had gone rigged beside him and Locus had done the first thing that came to his mind.

Felix practically melted under his hand, giving a little shiver that Locus followed down his spine. Even when Felix’s breathing evened out, Locus kept gently kneading. The room settled in near silence, only Felix’s snoring to break it, and intimacy and Locus had wanted so terribly to pull Felix close and press a kiss into his neck. Instead, he’d forced himself to close his eyes and go sleep.

At some point in the night though, Felix must have rolled over and made himself comfortable against him and Locus found he really didn’t mind. He moved slowly, winding his arm around Felix’s waist and pressing his nose into Felix’s hair. Felix hummed underneath him, mumbling in his sleep in a way that most certainly shouldn’t be endearing. 

For as long as Locus had known him, Felix had been a sleep-talker. Normally it was unintelligible, just mumbles or a couple of words that made no sense to anyone except Felix, but every now and again Locus would catch full sentences - he’s heard everything from dreams about walking asparagus to dreams about robbing banks. That morning, Locus heard mumbled words of “AI” and “key” and “idiots” and he figured Felix was having a very entertaining dream.

“Locus.”

Locus chuckled quietly, laying a featherlight kiss on Felix’s fringe; apparently he was in the dream as well.

The hushed vibration of his phone broke him from the spell and Locus started to pull away - it wouldn’t do for him to be so greedy and get caught, Felix wouldn’t like that. With what was surely too much care, he rolled Felix off of his side and dragged the blankets up around his shoulders. He felt a smile tug at the edges of his mouth as Felix grumbled in his sleep and reached out to clutch Locus’ pillow against his face.

His phone vibrated once more and he grabbed it off of Felix’s desk with a quiet growl.

**Siris:** waffles?

**Siris:** u up yet?

Locus didn’t bother responding as he pulled a t-shirt out from his duffle and tugged it on over his head. He snuck one last glance at Felix - who hadn’t moved the entire time - and quietly shut the door.

He padded into the kitchen where the smell of waffles and coffee lingered in the air, backed by the hushed murmur of the radio. Mason was standing by the waffle iron, absently stirring what Locus assumed was batter in a large mixing bowl while looking at his phone on the counter. He looked up when Locus appeared, giving an easy smile and nodding to the iron.

“Want some?”

Locus nodded, heading straight for the kettle and filling it with water. “Tea?”

Mason made a noise, peering at the batter bowl for a long moment before tossing in a fistful of blueberries. “I’m good. Megan made coffee. Hey, Felix likes blueberries, right?” he asked, popping open the iron and flipping the waffle out.

“He does but he’ll probably whine for chocolate chips. I’ll make a batch for him,” Locus told him as he pulled a frying pan out of the cupboard for bacon. “Where is everyone else?”

“Megan went to take Zeta for her morning walk, Jamie left for work already, and I think Natasha went to shower - said something about shopping to Megan I think,” Mason listed, sounding distracted, and when Locus turned around he saw him mixing a second batch of batter with far too many chocolate chips in it for any normal person. When he caught Locus’ eye, Siris shifted the bowl to show it off better. “You think that’s enough for him?” he asked without even a hint of sarcasm.

“I’m sure it’s not but he’ll just have to accept it,” Locus chuckled, busying himself with slicing bacon and laying thick strips in the hot pan. They worked quietly for a while, Locus manning the stove while Mason pulled condiments out of the fridge in between waffle checks. They’d always been comfortable with quiet, not needing to fill silences with idle chatter that neither of them cared for. So Locus was surprised when he heard the sound of Mason clearing his throat in an obvious way behind him, When he looked over his shoulder, Siris was busying himself with trimming the tops off a container of strawberries, very deliberately avoiding eye contact.

“So…” he said after a moment, letting his words trail off. “You and Felix…”

“What about us?”

Mason was silent for a long moment but Locus fool himself into thinking he was finished. “You’re actually together.” It wasn’t a question.

“We are,” Locus agreed, though he didn’t see where any of it was going.

There was a lull as Mason poured another glob of batter into the iron and Locus turned strips of bacon onto paper towels.

“So… Are you happy?”

Locus frowned, turning to glance at his friend again. “What?” he asked, confused by the question.

“You know, with Felix. Are you happy with him?” Mason questioned with a shrug of his shoulders. When he caught Locus’ look, he rolled his eyes. “Come on man, I’m not blind. There’s been something going on there way before I showed up. So, are you happy now?”

Locus _was_ happy; he was happy to be given the chance to have Felix all to himself for even just a little while. What he’d have to do when the charade was over, well, he’d figure that out when they came to that, wouldn’t he?

But for now…

“Yes. I am.”

\- - - - -

When he went back to Felix’s room, Locus found the man exactly where he’d left him. Felix had rolled over a little and his face was so squashed into the pillow now that Locus was surprised he wasn’t smothered. Locus’ knee dipped into the mattress as he balanced the cup of coffee and the slice of bacon over Felix’s head.

“Felix.” The man didn’t move and his snoring continued. “Felix,” Locus said again, louder that time.

Felix made a little snuffling noise and groaned, turning to crack one eye open at the offending noise. “If you keep waking me up,” he grumbled, his voice thick with sleep, “I’m going to tell Siris that you were the one who swapped his and Megan’s crappy picture slideshow with all of those zoo animals at the wedding.”

“That would be a nice threat if he didn’t already know it was you,” Locus chuckled. “Come on. There’s breakfast.”

Felix groaned loudly and made a show of pushing himself up to sit. He rubbed at his eyes and gave a yawn so great that Locus had to wonder if he’d break his jaw. Then he caught sight of the coffee mug. “That had better be for me,” eying the cup with a look that could only be described as adoring.

“It might be.” 

Felix immediately reached for it with grabby hands and he took a big sip, already looking a little brighter. Locus pushed off of the bed, still dangling the strip of bacon between his fingers. “There’s bacon if you get up,” he said, holding the piece out of Felix’s reach.

With a what was obviously a show of frustration, Felix climbed out of bed and snatched up the bacon. He shoved it in his mouth, chased it with a gulp of coffee and started shoving on pants while Locus clearly wasn’t staring.

No. Not staring.

\- - - - -

Felix decided he could definitely get used to receiving coffee from Locus in the mornings. That and breakfasts of waffles - ones so full of chocolate chips a lesser person would probably _gag_ \- with a big heap of bacon on the side and _so much coffee_. That was enough to put Felix in a good mood for the day. He didn’t even put up a fuss when Megan came in from the cold with her snow-dusted mutt - okay, he’d put up a little bit of a fuss but Locus had just pushed another cup of coffee in his direction so _that_ was nice.

While his mom and Megan started their breakfast, Felix shuffled off down the hall to shower, his stomach full and the miracle of coffee giving him a boost. But while his shower was nice, the bombardment he faced when he got out was not.

“Come on, Felix! It’ll be fun. We’re gonna take mom ice skating and get some lunch at the mall and maybe do a little shopping…” Megan trailed off with a wave of her hand as Felix pulled a hoodie over his shirt.

“I don’t like skating,” he grumbled.

“Oh, shush. It’ll be fun! You can finish your Christmas shopping if you need to and-”

“ _Please_ , I did my Christmas shopping ages ago,” Felix said with a roll of his eyes as he flopped on the bed and pulling out his phone. “It’s not like you guys don’t know you’re getting gift cards from me.”

“Well, what’d you get Locus?” Megan asked, leaning against the door jamb with a frown.

“One of those prepaid credit card things,” Felix muttered as he typed out a quick text to Emily. When Megan still hadn’t said anything by the time he’d sent the message, Felix looked up in confusion. Megan was staring at him with her brow wrinkled and her mouth screwed up. “What?”

“Felix. _Felix_ , you’re kidding me, right?” she asked, sounding mildly desperate as she gaped at him. At his confused stare, Megan threw her hands up in the air and stomped out of the room. It was no skin off of his back, he figured, but when she stormed back into his room, dragging a confused looking Siris behind her, Felix figured something was up.

“Tell him what you told me,” his sister demanded, gesturing to her husband with an air of intense disapproval. 

“What-” Siris started but Megan shushed him and encouraged Felix on.

Felix rolled his eyes at the dramatics of it all - really, _he_ was supposed to be the dramatic one, what the fuck - but he conceded. “I got him one of those prepaid credit card things.” He probably should have stopped at the look of horror that passed along Siris’ face at the statement but, really, what did he care. “Locs is so difficult to buy for, like, I never know where to get him a gift card from so I just figured ‘fuck it’ and went with something generic so he can pick. Pretty fucking genius if you ask me-”

“ _Felix_ \- You’re an _idiot_ -” Megan muttered as she rubbed at her temple.

“ _Hey_!”

Siris was still staring at him and the dumb look of shock he wore was starting to grate on Felix’s last nerve. “Are you serious, Felix? You didn’t get him a Christmas gift?” his brother-in-law asked slowly.

“Didn’t you fucking hear me?” Felix asked with a roll of his eyes. “I got him a fucking gift card. It’s the same thing I get him every year-” Megan threw her arms up in the air with a groan that made Felix’s blood boil. “What the _fuck_ is your _problem_?” he demanded.

“Locus is your _boyfriend_ ,” She laid extra emphasis on the word, giving him a very pointed look that he didn’t appreciate.

“Yeah, and...? I’ve never given him anything more than a gift card before. What’s the big deal?” he asked, feeling more than a little uncomfortable having their conversation with the Siris standing right there.

Siris frowned at him, clearly displeased with his question. “Isn’t Locus important to you, Felix? You’re together now-” A low growl rumbled out of Felix but Siris pushed on. “When you care about someone - not just your family but someone you really, _really_ care about - you want them to know that. Don’t you think Locus would be happy to have a real gift from you? Something that you picked out just for him?” Siris pressed with such sincerity that Felix couldn’t think of a biting comment to throw back in his stupid, genuine face.

The whole thing gave Felix pause and he considered what Siris said. Locus always gave him something really awesome for Christmas, something that Felix never even thought he wanted until he opened up the gift Locus laid in front of him. Felix knew he was shit at picking out gifts but… maybe he should try? Maybe Siris and Megan were right... Maybe Locus might actually like a dumb gift that Felix picked out.

Megan flopped down onto the bed beside him, jarring her brother from his thoughts. “Felix, he’s your _boyfriend_ now. Won’t it look a little odd if you don’t get him a proper gift?” she hissed, her eyebrows shooting up. Felix gave a low, threatening growl in his throat, all of his good nature gone in that one stupid question. Megan didn’t seem to mind though and she gave a little smirk and leaned in closer. “I think Mason is right, you know. Locus would really like it I think,” she told him and he could see Siris nodding along in agreement.

Felix gave a loud groan and shrugged at his sister and his brother-in-law and their dumb feelings bullshit. “Fine. I’ll go to the goddamn mall-” Megan gave a cheer and bounced off of the bed and began ushering her husband out of the room. “ _Wait_!” The two froze, turning to give him another confused look. “I have no idea what to get him!” he groaned, remembering the reason why he always just bought a stack of gift cards for everyone at Christmas.

“Well… you’re going to have to think of something,” Siris told him, giving him a big, dumb, supportive smile that really didn’t make Felix feel any better.

“Up yours, Wu,” he grumbled sullenly.

\- - - - -

Felix wasn’t sure how Locus had been roped into going to the mall but he felt better once he was alone with him in his car. It felt more normal, less like he had to put on an act - a fucking act that he was too damn comfortable with in his opinion - and more like a standard trip to the mall for them.

Locus had offered to drive and was tapping his fingers absently against the steering wheel to the beat of the old Aqua song Felix had turned on in the hopes of annoying him when Felix finally decided he should fill his fake boyfriend in.

“So Meg knows about us,” he said absently, watching Locus’ face scrunch up at the new information.

“How?” was the lone question that Locus left hanging between them, not taking his eyes off of the road and the SUV ahead of them carrying the rest of Felix’s family.

Felix gave a shrug, rolling his eyes when he remembered the conversation with her the night before. “How does Megan know anything? She’s fucking terrifying. She said she’d keep it a secret though, so, we’re still good, I guess.” Everything suddenly felt too close, the car too small, and Felix was acutely aware of the small gap between him and Locus and - _No_. Stop. Everything was normal, it was just a normal trip to the mall at Christmas.

Yeah, Felix thought, he could do this.

\- - - - -

Locus was immediately ushered away by Siris and his mom upon their arrival at the mall and Felix found himself being dragged along by Megan past all the busy shoppers. It was utter fucking chaos, a complete gongshow, and Felix hated every single second of it. Why were malls always so full around Christmas? Why couldn’t people just get their shopping done on time and avoid the malls like he did in the last few days before the holiday? Though, he figured, this year _he_ was one of those people left looking for the “perfect gift” at the last minute.

It sucked and he decided he hated the whole thing right away.

Megan, however, seemed to love it. She was dragging him through the throngs of people, chattering away about possible gift ideas for Locus and generally grating on all of Felix’s nerves at once.

“It’s gotta be something unique, something extremely _Locus_. Something personal, something that says ‘I put love and thought into this-’”

“Ugh, Meg, this is such bullshit. I ought to just go with the damn card - it’s way less difficult,” Felix groaned, eyeing the various shops around them with disdain.

He would have thought that he’d personally offended his sister with the look she gave him. “Absolutely not. Don’t you remember what Mason was saying? Locus will love something that you pick out just for him. Think about how happy he’ll be-”

The problem was, Felix _had_ been thinking about it. He couldn’t stop picturing Christmas morning when he presented Locus with some unknown gift that supposedly said “I care about you” and Locus looked at him like he was fucking crazy. He could hope as he might that Locus would be pleased with the gift but what if it freaked Locus out? What if he hated it? What if he thought that Felix was making too big a deal out of this whole fake boyfriend thing-

“Stop it,” Megan snapped, effectively dragging Felix out of his own head and back into the bustling shopping center. “You look scared shitless. Stop thinking whatever it is you’re thinking, okay? He’s going to love opening a gift from you, Felix,” she assured him, wrapping her arm around his and squeezing lightly. “Now. What do you think he’d want? Shoes? No, probably not, right? What about music? He likes music, everyone likes music. Wanna start there?”

An hour later, they’d been in an out of both of the mall’s music stores and Felix had argued himself out of two separate albums that Locus probably would have liked though he’d somehow walked out with an old classic rock record for Siris instead of the gift card for a shoe store he’d originally had.

“He’s going to enjoy that a lot, Fe. He loves that old fashioned record player that Aunt Karen got us for a wedding gift,” Megan told him, beaming in a way that somehow made him want to smile along.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s still not a gift for Locs though,” Felix pointed out, though he was in a fairly better mood than he had been earlier.

Megan hummed quietly, weaving them through people and past a store lined with nerdy memorabilia and other pop culture stuff. “What about something nerdy? He likes Lord of the Rings, doesn’t he?” she offered, stopping them outside the crowded store.

Felix groaned but he conceded, allowing Meg to pull him along. While he didn’t see anything that he thought would be good for Locus, they did find a Star Trek Enterprise model for their dad - by far the biggest Trekkie of the family - and Felix ended up leaving with yet another bag that hadn’t solved his Locus problem. Nor did the bag he’d started toting around from the fancy soap store with the new smelly bottles that Megan was adamant their mom would adore.

“You’ve brought me to a _million_ stores and none of them had anything good for Locus,” Felix grouched with the slightest glare aimed at his sister. They were currently in a bookstore that Felix could admit was a little unique in that it had a corner dedicated to selling loose leaf tea and Megan was perusing a shelf of cookbooks. “I found a bunch of gifts for everyone else though. It seems a little too convenient,” he said suspiciously.

Megan barely spared a glance up from the cookbook she was thumbing through, stopping every now and again on interesting pages. “I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about, big brother. However…” she trailed off, offering him a dazzling smile and the book in her hands. “If you’re looking for something to get me, this would be perfect.”

Felix stuck his tongue out at her but he tugged the book out of her hand anyway. “Aren’t you supposed to be surprised on Christmas?” he grumbled.

“Like you care.”

He rolled his eyes, tucking the book under his arm and turning towards a shelf of new releases. “What’d you get Locs anyway?” he asked, hoping to get some idea of what to get.

“I got him a potted succulent. He mentioned before that he was interested in getting a few for his dorm room. Mason got him some new headphones - really nice ones,” she told him, already nose deep into another book.

Felix hummed, a little disappointed he hadn’t thought of either of those because they were definitely _Locus_ gifts - small, useful items and things he’d like to look at. He tried to think about other things that Locus would like as he wandered through the shelves of the store. Locus liked music, yes, but he had a phone that could play any music he wanted at the touch of a button. Clothes were always something Locus enjoyed but Meg had already argued that clothes weren’t personal enough for Felix’s “first _real_ gift to Locus”. 

Maybe a book, he thought, glancing around the shelves. Locus loved books and he went through them faster than anyone Felix knew. He remembered when they were kids or even when they’d been older and he’d find Locus in the library, his nose buried in the pages of a book that he’d later suggest to Felix. Felix wasn’t always a fan of reading for fun but several times Locus had come to him with an air of excitement after finishing a book and offering it to him that Felix couldn’t help but read it as well. Locus would always promise that Felix would like these books and, to be fair, Felix did and he liked the pleased smile Locus would give him afterward even more.

Over the years, Locus had lent Felix countless books that he’d groan over reading until he actually started them - but one such book stood out in particular. 

Felix twisted and turned through the shelves, looking through the genres until he found the science fiction and fantasy section. It didn’t take long to find the book and Felix thumbed over the cover, wondering if it was as silly of a gift as he thought it was.

“What’s that?” Megan asked, peeking over his shoulder at the book. “ _The Great Destroyers_? I’ve never heard of it. Is it for Locus?”

Felix gave a small shrug as he contemplated the book in his hands. “I don’t know yet. I just remember it from when we were in high school together. Locus had a copy that he leant me and I ended up losing it somewhere and… I don’t think he’s ever replaced it,” Felix mumbled, feeling stupid and sentimental from the memory.

Meg, however, was beaming at him so maybe it wasn’t so stupid after all. “You know what? I think that’s a perfect gift. He’ll love it,” she said, sounding so sure that Felix felt hot with embarrassment.

“I dunno,” he grumbled but he added the book to the pile in his arms anyways. “Anyway - since we’re here and all - do you think I should get some tea to throw in with it?” he asked gruffly, leading Megan towards some shelves lined with little jars and bags of tea.

“Absolutely. He always enjoys tea.” 

Megan smiled the entire time as Felix bitched about how there were too many choices for some dumb leaves but eventually he settled on something called Golden Green tea that smelled pretty close to some of the other teas Locus drank. Felix finally snapped a sharp ‘ _what_ ’ at her when they were in line at the checkout and Meg just laughed.

“It’s nothing. I just think you picked out a really great gift, that’s all.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Felix growled, trying to squash down the flair of excitement he felt at the thought that Locus might actually be excited to see this stuff.

“You should write something in the front cover,” Meg suggested, humming with delight at Felix’s sore expression. “A little inscription, you know? It’d add a nice personal touch and it shows a lot of care.”

Felix scoffed but he was being called up to the counter to pay so he let his comment about that dumb idea die on his tongue.

\- - - - -

With his gifts safely tucked away in the trunk of his car, Megan called Siris and hauled Felix through the shopping mall towards the food court where the three were finishing up a late lunch. Felix grumbled most of the way but when they found their party he was pleasantly surprised. Locus had already ordered for him and he pulled Felix down into the seat beside him. It would have been perfectly normal for him - sitting there listening to Locus and Siris talking about something, his mom and sister having their own conversation in the background over some lunch - except for the warm arm wound around the back of Felix’s chair and pressing against his back. The rhythmic slide of Locus’ fingers along his hoodie sleeve was soothing and Felix didn’t even try to join in on either of the conversations, far too content in the pleasant glow he was feeling.

It was all becoming much too comfortable to him and that was a dangerous thought.

“So, Mason says we’re going skating?” Locus asked, surprising Felix and drawing him out of his thoughts.

He groaned and rolled his eyes, swallowing the last of his sandwich. “Fuck, I hope not. I _hate_ skating.”

“That’s just because you don’t know how,” Locus said, sounding far too amused for Felix’s liking.

“ _No_ ,” he snapped, trying for confident but probably hitting something like petulant. “I can skate just fine-”

“Great!” Megan piped up, smiling from where she was across the table and had been eavesdropping clearly. “So we can head back to the cars and we can go over to the arena, right? Sounds fun.” She was grinning widely with that cunning twinkle in her eye that Felix hated and he groaned.

“ _Fine_.” 

Locus seemed to be fairly pleased as he drove them over to the arena and Felix was starting to wonder if he and his bratty sister were trying to gang up on him because this was _not fucking fair_.

“I can skate just fine, you know. I just don’t like it,” Felix growled, pouting from his spot in the passenger seat.

“Of course, dear,” Locus hummed, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

Felix bristled at the pet name but he refused to let his embarrassment get a hold of him that time. “We’re not with the others, Locs,” he muttered, turning to look out the window instead of at his friend.

Locus, for his part, didn’t say anything as he pulled the car into the parking lot of the local skating arena and parked the car. There didn’t seem to be any sign of the SUV yet so the two headed inside to wait.

It was obvious that something was wrong when they’d been sitting around for nearly twenty minutes. Felix had finally given up and started dialing his mom’s number and he was less than pleased with the answer he got.

“Oh! I’m sorry, Isaac. We got sidetracked at the mall. Your sister remembered a few things she had to do and now we’re doing some clothes shopping.”

Felix rolled his eyes because of course it had been Megan’s idea to stay at the mall. “It’s fine. We’ll just see you at home-”

“No no! No, you two should just get started without us,” his mother interrupted quickly. “I’m sure we won’t be much longer and I want to go skating! Besides, your dad will be joining us after he’s finished with work. You and Sam should just enjoy a little bit of time to yourselves and we’ll be there soon, alright?” she asked, clearly hopeful.

He pulled the phone away to give a quiet groan and said, “yeah, yeah. We’ll see you soon.” When he hung up, Locus was staring at him rather pointedly. “They’re running late because Meg is a piece of shit. Let’s go fucking skating,” he muttered with as little enthusiasm as possible.

They were tying up their skates and Felix was complaining about the chill coming off of the ice when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

**Meg:** Have fun on your date ;D

Felix gave a low growl and typed back a cranky reply.

**Felix:** ur such shit. im gonna shave your dumb dog bald meg

**Meg:** Oh give it up and just enjoy the time with Locus. You’re so ungrateful.

“Quit playing with your phone,” Locus said and Felix looked up to see his skates tied and ready to go. With an unhappy noise, Felix secured the dumb skates on his dumb feet and he pushed himself off the bench and followed Locus to the rink opening. It was surprisingly quiet for mid-afternoon just a few days before Christmas but Felix didn’t mind because it meant he had to share the rink with only a few people instead of a crowd.

He watched Locus step out onto the ice with far too much grace than anyone should possess and Locus glided effortlessly across the ice. “Aren’t you coming?” he called back, sounding smug and making Felix’s skin tingle. “I thought you said you could skate just fine.”

“I _can_!” Felix snapped, glaring at the ice and the dumb skates that he hated so much. He could do this, he thought. Skating would be easy. He’d just… never wanted to try it before, that’s all.

With a deep breath, he put one skate on the ice and pushed off from the cushy floor. 

The world tilted violently as his skate slid out from under him and he fell hard onto his ass. “ _Fuck_!” he screeched, glaring at the blades attached to his feet. “Stupid fucking, cock-sucking _skates_. Dumbest fucking things…”

Locus glided to his side looking smug and clearly trying not to laugh and it did nothing to help Felix’s mood. “I knew you’d never skated before. Come on, I’ll show you how.”

Felix grumbled quietly until Locus’ big hands were pulling him up, back to his feet and a strong arm was wrapped around his waist in the most comforting way. Locus was holding Felix close, supporting most of his weight so that he wouldn’t fall again and Felix began to wonder if skating was really so bad after all.

Having Locus pull him around on the ice and steady him whenever he started slipping was quickly becoming one of Felix’s favorite things. He was feeling pretty good about the whole skating thing when he could just cling to Locus and let him carry them both across the ice.

Perhaps he’d been feeling too good.

He felt more confident as he got used to the feeling of blades sliding through ice and that’s when it all went wrong. Felix let go of Locus, pushing off of him just the tiniest bit to stand on his own, and he could feel his weight shift dramatically. 

“Fe-” Locus started, diving forward to steady his friend but Locus’ fingers slipped off of Felix’s hoodie in what was surely a valiant effort.

Felix ended up crashing to the ice in a graceless heap, his rear and his elbows taking the brunt of the force though he’d felt his head bounce painfully on the ice. He lay there for a long moment, thinking that now he really _really_ hated skating and that he was going to fill Meg’s next coffee with salt for making him do this while his head spun slowly.

“Are you alright?” Locus asked, his voice soft and worried in ways that Felix hadn’t heard since the last time he’d got a broken leg in high school. When he looked up, he saw that Locus had dropped down to his side and was leaning close with a furrowed brow that oddly reminded Felix of a squinty kitten. His mouth was pursed in a frown and Felix found himself wonder what it’d feel like to reach up and touch those lips with his. Locus was so close and all Felix had to do was lift himself up and-

Fuck, he’d hit his head harder than he thought.

“‘M fine,” he mumbled, pushing himself up onto his hands and forcing Locus to back away a bit to avoid bonking heads. “Fucking head hurts though.”

Locus made a low noise in his throat that Felix couldn’t even begin to understand before Locus was helping him to his feet. “I think that’s enough skating for you. Come on, I’ll let your mother know I’m taking you home.” Felix didn’t argue, all too happy to have Locus’ arms back around him to keep him upright - and he was even happier at the thought of getting of the goddamn deathtrap of ice.

Once they were off of the ice, Locus set Felix down on one of the benches and ducked down to undo the laces of his skates for him. Felix stayed silent, watching Locus with quiet fascination while a headache bloomed behind his eyes but he was oddly pleased. Locus doting on him was something he’d been unaccustomed to until they’d made their deal but Felix thought that he could very quickly get used to it. Locus bringing him coffee in the mornings, Locus’ hand in his or rested against his back just to show that he was there, Locus caring for him when he was clumsy… He thought all this as Locus carried over the coat he’d taken off to skate and helped Felix into it, leaving him for a minute to supposedly call Felix’s mom.

Locus, as it turned out, was a great example of a loving boyfriend and Felix frowned as he thought about how happy Locus was going to make someone someday.

Someone that most definitely wasn’t Felix.

\- - - - -

“I told Natasha that I’d make dinner while they enjoy the arena,” Locus told him as he closed the door behind Felix and kicked off his boots. Felix made a quiet noise in the back of his throat, the headache having truly set in and leaving him tired and irritable. “You should go lay down for a while. I’ll check on you after everything’s ready.”  
Felix grunted and shuffled off towards the living room and flopped down onto the couch in a way that jostled his head much more than he really wanted to. He’d never planned on having a nap but as soon as he’d turned on the tv - with a disapproving look from Locus as he headed to the kitchen - Felix had dozed off. It was a good nap, one that sapped away most of the throbbing in his head and cured most of his ill mood from the skating fiasco.

He’d been flicking through the channels, never stopping on one for more than a snarky comment or two on whatever was on until he heard something that most definitely wasn’t from the tv. 

Music, he thought, and he wondered what Locus had gotten up to.

The music drifted out of the kitchen, quiet but there, and Felix followed it curiously. Only when he got closer did he recognize it.

_There is nothing for me but to love you / And the way you look tonight_

And when he peeked around the corner, he saw Locus. He was standing at the counter, dicing vegetables and shifting back and forth on his feet to the tune. Felix heard his quiet humming, interspersed with mumbled singing along with the jazzy voice of the artist. As he finished chopping the carrots, he lifted the board and carried it over to the pot, his body swaying the entire way like some sort of dance.

Locus turned back to the counter and as he did, he caught Felix’s eye from his hiding place. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he started cutting through stalks of celery. “If you’re feeling better, you could help instead of just standing around watching,” he called over the music playing from his phone.

“You were dancing,” Felix pointed out with a quirk of his lips, abandoning his hiding spot to lean against the island and watch Locus’ rhythmic knife work.

“I do that sometimes when the right music is playing,” he paused for a moment, tearing apart more celery to wash. He resumed his chopping, turning his eyes downward once more. “Though I’d hardly call that dancing.”

“And what would you call it then?” Felix asked with a roll of his eyes. 

Locus gave a small shrug without interrupting the steady pace he’d set. “Swaying?” he offered.

“I suppose that’s all you can do to your grandpa music,” Felix teased, flashing him a toothy grin.

Locus didn’t take the bait though. Instead he finished the last of the celery and brought it over to the pot, all without a glance in Felix’s direction. He watched as Locus added some concoction of herbs and spice that all, frankly, went way over his head. Finally, he put the lid on the pot, set the heat, and turned to the sink to wash his hands. 

Felix was about to return to the living room and find an old episode of Next Top Model to watch when the song on Locus’ phone changed suddenly. This one was a little softer, still in that jazz-style that Locus enjoyed, and he recognized it as one of Locus’ favorites.

_You’re just too good to be true / Can’t take my eyes off of you_

He jolted up as Locus crowded into his space and tugged on his hands. He let himself be pulled along, out into the middle of the kitchen, and all the while he watched Locus in confusion. He stopped Felix a little ways apart, leaving a foot or so of distance between them and Felix was baffled.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Locus didn’t say anything, just pulled Felix’s limbs until he was satisfied with where they were laid. One of Felix’s hands was clasped gently in Locus’, outstretched to the side. The other rested on Locus’ chest while Locus’ held onto his hip and Felix tried not to think about the warm thumb brushing under his shirt.

“Let me lead,” Locus said, snapping Felix out of his embarrassing thoughts. He was too stunned to complain as Locus swept him across the floor. The steps were easy enough and Locus led him with such grace that he almost thought they were floating.

And all the while, Locus smiled at him with a calm Felix had never seen before. It was almost surreal, Felix mused, feeling like some cheesy tv character and yet finding himself unable to complain.

“I have known you for _fifteen_ -”

“Eleven-” Locus interrupted briefly but Felix didn’t stop or even slow.

“- _years_! When did you learn how to dance?” he demanded. Because he’d definitely never seen Locus move like this and Felix could almost consider it a damn shame if he didn’t want to hoard it all for himself.

“Your mother taught me at Megan and Siris’ wedding,” Locus explained without missing a beat.

“ _What_!?”

Locus didn’t respond for a long moment as he spun Felix out from him. On the way back, he tugged Felix even closer than they’d been before. Felix felt their bodies press together, felt Locus’ arm wind fully around his waist as he still held the other. He sucked in a quiet breath, the smell of Locus’ cologne assaulting him as he tried to clear his damn head.

“So you admit my music is good for more than just swaying?” Locus murmured the question into Felix’s undercut with amusement. His voice was so quiet with the music in the air and Felix wondered if anything louder would shatter the moment.

He made a non-committal noise into Locus’ chest as he was pulled along in their little dance. Really, they were doing little more than actual swaying at that point but Felix didn’t really feel like arguing for once. 

The song began to fade out but neither of them pulled away, still moving in the silence of the kitchen as Locus’ phone changed songs. Felix didn’t notice the quiet clicking of paws on the hardwood, too comfortable resting his head against Locus’ chest. The feeling of a big, wet nose sniffing against his leg made him jump suddenly, startling Locus as he frantically pushed away.

“Felix-”

“The beast is still _here_!?” Felix demanded, backing away from the soulless devil with hot cheeks. What was he doing? Fucking _dancing_ with Locus? 

Locus crouched down and it toddled over to him, greedily leaning into the scratches he gave. Rotten thing, he thought bitterly, hogging Locus all to itself. “They couldn’t take her to the mall, Felix. And she can’t wait in the car all day.”

Felix grumbled lowly, thinking that anything was better than having it in the house with him. “Whatever. Have fun with the mutt. I’ve got to go laugh at model bitches,” he called over his shoulder as he headed back to his nice safe tv, leaving Locus and his demon dog behind.

Only when he’d returned to the safety of the couch and the tv did he let the full weight of his glorious fuck up wash over him. 

Just like that, his shitty mood had returned. He really needed to stop blurring the lines with Locus or he was going to have to do a _lot_ of apologizing to a very smug Emily when they got back from holidays.

\- - - - -

Sweeping Felix across the kitchen floor in socks to old music, Locus decided, was his new favorite thing.

Locus hadn’t planned on the dancing but when he’d seen Felix leaning there with a grin and with music playing in the background he found he couldn’t really help himself.

He needed to get a grip on himself, Locus thought as he felt his mouth still tingle after having it against Felix’s undercut.

He’d mostly come back to himself when everyone else came home, laughing and shuffling off winter clothing. Natasha was the first in the kitchen, leaning over Locus’ shoulder to see the pot of soup he was stirring. When she tugged Locus’ down to press a kiss to his cheek, he figured she was pleased and he couldn’t help but smile.

Felix was clearly in a bad mood by the time everyone sat down for dinner and Locus’ had to wonder if maybe it was his fault. Had he crossed a line by trying to dance with Felix? He’d seemed okay with it until Zeta came around and scared him. 

He tensed a little when Locus reached over to grab his hand - under the table, where the rest of the family couldn’t see, he thought because this wasn’t for them but for _Felix_ \- and rubbed gently, trying to ease some of Felix’s poor mood. Maybe he was pushing his boundaries but Felix relaxed enough that Locus thought it was worth it. He’d gone from being angry to being slightly more pouty by the time the dishes were done and Jamie was setting up the tv for movie night.

Movie night was a tradition that Locus had stumbled in on in his early days of friendship with Felix. It wasn’t so much a weekly thing as it was a ‘when we have a free night’ thing but the Gates’ had been doing it since Megan was a toddler apparently. When Felix dragged Locus home for the first time all those years ago, the Gates’ invited him to movie night and carved out a spot just for him. Now it felt like he’d always been there, always had a say in what movies they were watching that night and always had a bag of peanut butter M&Ms - his favorite - waiting for him.

The Gates’ never went small for movie night. There were always bags of popcorn - even more when Locus showed up and then more again when Siris started coming - and bags of candy and sodas and then beer when they got older. The movies ranged from comedies to action to Harry Potter marathons and always ended with at least one of them falling asleep on the couches.

Locus loved movie night.

So when Felix whined and complained that he wasn’t feeling movie night that night, Locus wasn’t having it. He wasn’t above picking Felix up and tossing him over his shoulder for Christmas movies.

“ _Locus_ -”

“We’re watching Elf,” Locus said and Felix pouted but stayed quiet. Locus counted it as a win.

Felix stayed quiet as Locus sat beside him and pulled Felix against his side. Felix’s legs were dragged across his lap, Locus’ arm around his back, and Felix’s head was rested on Locus’ chest. It was comfortable and Felix seemed pleased enough to let Locus rub his fingers across his back and hip. It was like all of the fight had been drained out of him as he laid against Locus and he wasn’t about to complain.

It was only part way through the Grinch that Locus realized that Felix had nodded off. He was breathing softly into Locus’ shirt, curled up even closer than before if that was possible and Locus was more than happy to let him stay there. Siris had started to doze and Jamie and Natasha were looking pretty tired as they said their goodnights and left for bed. Megan was shaking her husband awake not long after and pushed him along down the hall.

“You need help with shutting everything down?” Meg asked, her smile curled deviously in a way that reminded him too much of Felix.

“I’m fine. I’m going to finish the movie first.” He didn’t think Megan believed him for a second. 

She rolled her eyes and then turned her gaze at her sleeping brother. “You two are good together, you know? I know about your deal but… you’d be really good for him, I think. For real.”

Locus didn’t answer and Megan left. The movie played on before him but Locus wasn’t paying it any attention. He was too focused on the feeling of Felix’s skin as he rubbed his thumbs over his arms, too happy to just sit and let Felix sleep against him.

He hoped Megan was right. He wanted to be good for Felix. He wanted to give Felix the love and attention he deserved - not just sex and fleeting words but stability and support and affection. A partnership.

How was he going to go back to school and see Felix wrapped around some punk who wasn’t good enough him or some girl who just wanted free drinks and a good lay? He was getting a taste of what actually having Felix be his was like and to have that gone…

He didn’t want it gone.

He couldn’t tell Felix that, right?

Right.

With a heavy breath, Locus flicked off the tv and scooped Felix up into his arms. Felix was tall but he was lanky and light and Locus had no trouble lifting him and carrying him to bed. 

Felix didn’t stir, apparently a lot more out of it than Locus thought, as he laid him in the bed. He was going to be cranky about having his clothes on in the morning, Locus was sure, but he wasn’t about to start undressing Felix in bed without his permission - that was just asking for trouble.

When he was comfortably in his pajama pants, Locus climbed into bed beside Felix. Felix’s back was to him and in the dark Locus could make out the curve of Felix’s body. He wanted to reach out and drag Felix against him and…

He did.

Felix was a heavy enough sleeper that Locus didn’t worry about waking him as he wrapped an arm around Felix’s middle and tugged. He pulled him tight to his chest and curled himself around Felix. He’d always wanted to bury his face in Felix’s shoulder while he slept, wanted to hold him close and feel Felix’s back press against his chest with every breath. Now he could.

Maybe dancing with Felix was his _second_ favorite thing.


End file.
